Down
by Alisabeth
Summary: M for future chapters and language. FINAL CHAPTER NOW POSTED Mimi is an exchange student to Japan who won't date street racers, while Matt comes back to school after a year in jail for street racing.
1. Learn

I don't own digimon, this is a mimato.

Ages:

Matt, 17

Mimi, 16

Tai, 17

Sora, 17

**Down**

Matt's POV

It was my first day back to school after my year in jail for street racing. To me street racing was a hobby something to make my adrenaline rush something so different from driving that it kept me going. Last year during a race the cops came out of no where, then arrested me and few other guys but I was the only one that got in trouble because I had a gun in my car. I was put in trial and lost horribly I guess the judge remembered me from a previous trial. Apparently someone 'fixed' my car as a joke and when the cops came my car wouldn't go so I couldn't speed away, I was beyond pissed off in furry wondering who had done it but it was too late the damage was done. I was in jail for a year because couldn't afford to pay the fine.

It's been a year and now I am allowed to go home and back to school finally not that I had missed school or anything though. I walked into my first class but today was different, the first person I noticed was a girl who sat at the back of the classroom, she looked like someone that I had thought I had seen before but I couldn't put a name to her face. Our eyes locked as she watched me walk in to class late. "Mr.Ishida? You're out of jail?" questioned Mrs.Wong. "Yeah, I was told I was allowed back at school, unfortunately," I grinned at Mrs.Wong. I hated this class the most because it was science and I'm not good at science. But I was still wondering about that girl at the back of the room. "Well, Matt go take a seat beside Tai over there," announced my teacher.

Tai and I both street raced, we worked on our cars together, and fought beside each other I guess you could say he's my best friend. He even tried to bail me out of jail but couldn't afford it either. "Matt your back! How was the slammer?" He whispered. "I never want to talk about it." I replied coldly, that was a place I never wanted to describe to anyone. "I see, well you didn't miss much except we got a few new students from America," said Tai pointing at the girl I had been watching. "Who's she?" I questioned. Tai laughed. "Mimi Tachikawa, she's a loser Matt, her first day here most of the guys were asking her out but every time she gave them an eye and said something to the effect of 'I don't date filthy street racers who spend all there money on car.' She's a feisty little thing." Finished Tai. "Why do you ask?"

"I have no idea, sorry I did ask," I grinned. "Mr. Ishida and Mr. Kamyia stop your talking and pay attention!" shouted Mrs. Wong. After that class I found out that Mimi's locker was beside mine. "Hi." I said as she began to twist the numbers on her lock. "Don't talk to me." She announced. "Sorry for trying to be friendly." I answered. "No need to be bitter." I replied as I picked out my gym strip. "Don't tell me you're in my gym class too?" She complained. "What?" She pulled out a T-shirt and shorts. "Guess so." I answered. "What ever." She slammed her locker shut and dashed down the hallway towards the gymnasium.

When I walked in she was already changed and ready to go. I didn't mind some sports like soccer and that but everything else wasn't my style. When I came out of the change room Mr.Fuji was waiting for me. "Mr. Ishida back from Juvy hey?" Announced Mr. Fuji skeptically. "Sure." I replied to the comment while sitting on the bench next to Mimi as Mr. Fuji took the attendance. The guy on the other side of her had just asked her out. "Are you trying to make a fool out of yourself because it's working." She snapped to the guy next to her skeptically. The guy got up and went to sit somewhere else. "Why are you so skeptical about getting a boyfriend?" I asked. "Because I don't need a boyfriend right now, besides I'm not being skeptical." She announced. "So I guess I shouldn't ask you out then." I announced. I knew perfectly well that every girl in this school would kill to be asked out by either Tai or me, mostly me. "No you shouldn't besides I don't…" "Date filthy street racers who spend all their money on cars." I cut her off while repeated what Tai had told me. "Exactly." Replied Mimi. "But this is different you see, I usually wouldn't bother asking out someone like you out but I did so I'd be really grateful if you gave me a chance." I explained. "All you want is one thing, I'm not stupid." She snapped. "I know you're not stupid, and I'm not either I could of already asked someone else out who would do 'that on thing' for me." I answered. "The answer is still no." She stood up and walked to get a ball.

That day after school it started to rain, as I ran to my car I saw Mimi standing in the rain and beginning to walk. "Hey Mimi! Do you want a ride?" I asked. "No thank you I don't need your charity." She replied bluntly. "What charity? I was offering you a ride because it's raining, or hadn't you noticed?" I said sarcastically. "I'm not stupid, I noticed it was raining and since I'd rather not get wet I accept your offer." She answered while stepping into my car. "Where do you live?" I asked. "Prime street." She answered simply. "Wow, you live in the big houses section. You rich?" I questioned. "Not really, this house was complimentary with the exchange program for my father's job." Explained Mimi. "This car is comfortable, considering it's a street racing car." She huffed. "What makes you think I street race?" I question. "For the third time I'm not stupid, the whole school knows how you got into jail, street racing, that's why I'm not going to go out with you." She snapped. "You may have a very comfortable car but you are still a filthy street racer."

"Well first of all, I don't think you're stupid, second of all just because I'm a street racer that doesn't make me filthy. I'm pretty clean thanks. Also I don't spend all my money on my car, my car is one thing but I still have values. " I snapped in reply. "This is my house." She whispered. As she was getting out she leaned in through the open door. "I'm sorry but it's because you're a street racer that I can't go out with you. You see my father was the police man who arrested you." She announced as she walked towards her house. 'That's where I had seen her before.' I thought 'When the cop or her dad was questioning me at his desk he had a picture of her hanging on the wall behind him, I was staring at it the whole time he was talking.' As I drove out of the driveway she came running out and she jumped in the car. "My whole family is going to America for three weeks, except me because of my schooling. When they are gone I want you to take me to a street race." She said calmly. "But I thought!?" I fumbled. "You could call it your chance." She smiled. 'So I guess she wasn't really a prep on the contraire to what I had thought.'

The End

Please tell me if I should continue! I'd really like to know so please R&R!!! Thanks Pink light


	2. Go

Thanks to those of you who reviewed!!! ^_^ Also I don't own digimon. 

Down 

Mimi's POV

"Mama, Papa I'm home," I shouted as I walked into the house. "Mimi honey plans have changed and were leaving tomorrow afternoon for America." Yelled my Mom from upstairs. "Oh really?" I shouted back while I walked into the kitchen. "Yeah, we were thinking of getting you a baby sitter, or someone to watch you but your father insists that you're old enough." Said my mother as she ran around the house packing. "Thanks for the trust." I smiled as she walked into the kitchen. I was feeling a guilty now; I was going to go to a street race something I had never wanted to experience again until I met Matt. And he hadn't even told me his name I had to get it out of Sora before I left school. I know it's wrong, but there's something about him, something mysterious, I think that's what attracted me too him. That evening my parents and I had our last dinner together before they left tomorrow. "Mimi, we know we can trust you and we're leaving you a credit card for food and what ever else you may want." Explained my dad. They were really pushing me too confess, but they couldn't know could they? "Anyway I think we should all go to bed early tonight, big day ahead of us tomorrow you know," smiled my mom as she cleared off the table. "Yeah, and thanks for the plastic," I smiled at my dad as I left the table and headed up stairs to my room. 

The next day in the afternoon my parents left and I had the whole house to myself, when the phone rang. "Hello?" I answered the phone. "May I speak to Mimi please." Said the person on the other line. "Speaking," I replied. "Still want to go to a street race?" Questioned the voice. "Matt?" I asked. "Yeah. Do you still want to go to a street race?" He repeated. "Umm yeah sure." I replied. "I'll pick you up tonight at 8pm be ready, and call Sora to come over and help you find something to wear." With that he hung up the phone. As soon as I too hung up the phone, I picked it back up and began to dial Sora's number. "Sora?" I questioned into the receiver. "On my way." She announced. I heard a click and she was gone. How did she know what I wanted? About ten minutes later I heard a knock on my door it was Sora. As soon as I opened it she grabbed my hand and pulled me straight into my room. (A/N: Just to clear something Sora and Mimi are best friends, but Mimi doesn't know that Sora hangs out with the street racers along with Matt and Tai. It'll make sense in a minute. ^_~) "Sora? How do you know Matt?" I asked. "Mimi, I haven't been quite honest with you, you see Tai and I have been dating for about a year and a few months now, and I know you already know that. Matt and Tai are best friends, Matt and I used to date until we got into a fight. Mimi I hang out with all the street racers." Explained Sora as she searched through my closet and through the bag she brought. "You get what I'm trying to say don't you?" She questioned. "You're a street racer groupie." I said dryly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought you knew at first but when we became really close friends and we talked about it I found out no one had told you. I didn't want to ruin our friendship so I didn't say anything." Said Sora, as she looked up from what she was doing. "And the only reason I decided to tell you now was because Matt told me that you wanted to watch a street race." Explained Sora. I took all that information in, I had a feeling ever since I had met Sora that she was into that sort of stuff but I didn't say anything, afraid that I was going to reveal a secret that I didn't want to tell. Now that I know I was right I'm going to have to tell her my secret. 

"Sora I'm not sure if you're feeling bad for not telling me but don't because I didn't tell you something either. The real reason we moved to Japan from America was because in New York I was dating a gang leader named Michael, he was the fastest and hottest street racer through out the state. My father didn't know at first but when a raid with the rest of the police team was lead they found me clutching onto Michael's arm and they told my father. To get me away from violence and no good filthy street racers he forced me to break up with Michael and move my mom and me to Japan to come live with him there. My father had already moved to Japan about two years ago on an exchange. So I joined my school's exchange program and went to Japan. And I guess to hide my shame of what I had done I was rude to all the street racers here." I explained. "So, were not really filthy street racers?" laughed Sora. "No" I smiled "Well, the bad news is you can't wear any of these cloths tonight," said Sora. "No, but you can look through these." I said while opening a cupboard hidden behind clothing. I pulled out all my old outfits from New York. "This is what I'm talking about." Laughed Sora. She searched around in the colorful pile, until she found dark denim jeans that hugged my hips, and a tight pink tank top. 

~*TEN TO EIGHT*~ "One of us." Said Sora as she admired her work. I had on the outfit she had picked out for me and my make-up matched my out fit and my hair hung down in loose strands of cinnamon. "I'll see you there, but I have to go alright? Bye." Said Sora as she ran out of my house. Soon after she left Matt came. I walked outside and got into his car. He drove a dark black BMW. "Sora tell you the rules?" asked Matt. "Rules?" I questioned. "Guess not, yeah rules so you don't get picked up or taken away." He smiled. "What makes you think I'll get taken away?" I asked. He looked at me. "You're hot." He answered as we sped down the free way. I blushed. "Anyway rule one, is don't leave my side. Rule number two is when I'm racing don't leave Sora or Tai's side. And rule number three is..." "Look pretty, stand at the side, but don't talk to anyone I don't know." I cut him off. I had played stupid for him, I already knew the rules, they were pretty much the same as Michael's. Maybe that's why I liked Matt not so much because he seemed mysterious but because he resembled Michael in a way, well Matt is much better looking but he still had the blonde hair. "You lied to me, you've done this before." He laughed. "In New York." I confessed and told him all I had told Sora earlier. "I see, so you're really just as 'filthy' as us." He laughed. "I guess so." I admitted. "What made you want to ask me out even if you knew I didn't date 'filthy street racers'?" I questioned. "A feeling I got about you, something that was right. It was as if you weren't who you seemed to be. I supposed I was right." He smiled. "Yeah you were, I put on the act to hide myself of things that could happen to me, all over again. Like loosing Michael was hard but you get over it," I explained as we pulled into a crowded alley behind a factory. "Well then welcome to Japanese street racing Miss America." He laughed. We parked the car and got out. A whole bunch of girls crowded around Matt. But he shoved them off and put his arm around my waist as we walked to go find Sora and Tai. "Groupies?" I questioned. "Yeah." He chuckled. "The champ has returned!" Yelled a man dressed all in black. "Hey Blake, so who do I have to take down to get back up?" Laughed Matt. "Jyoe, he's been itching for you to come back so he can take you on." Laughed Blake. "Good, this shall be fun." Smiled Matt victoriously. "So you went to jail, and it looks like you brought someone back?" Questioned Blake eyeing me. "Mimi, Blake and Blake, Mimi." Introduced Matt. "Hello." I smiled. "Hey, I guess you're one of the lucky few who gets to date Matt hey?" He asked. "I guess, am I Matt?" I questioned looking at him skeptically. He laughed. "I thought **_you_** were the one saying no!" "What ever." I smiled while playfully punching him in the shoulder. Sora and Tai ran up to us both holding wads of cash. "This bundle is on you Matt." Said Tai showing Matt the cash. "And this one's on Jyoe." Explained Sora showing him Jyoe's. Matt's bundle was ten times bigger than Jyoe's, people were more sure on him then they were on Matt. "Jyoe's betting six-thousand against you. He's too sure of himself. How much you betting on him?" Questioned Blake. "Thirty dollars." Laughed Matt. As we were talking a man with shoulder length blue hair approached us and he stood beside me. "Well, well, well looks like the king has returned. Too bad he's about to be de-throned. " Laughed the guy. Matt retained his smile. "Nice to see you too Jyoe. I'm glad you kept my spot warm for me." Laughed Matt. "Funny Ishida, think you're some kind of god because you make it in and out of jail?" Sneered Jyoe. Matt shoved Jyoe against the wall. "You don't know what it's like, so shut your mouth before I rip it off." Explained Matt walking back towards me. Jyoe approached me, "Sweetie, if you want a winner, after the race come find me I'll be free for you." He smiled. "I'm sorry did you say something? Your ego was screaming too loud that I couldn't hear." I smiled in return. He scowled and walked away. "Who's that?" I whispered into his ear. "Someone who deserves to have tread marks left on his face." Spat Matt as we walked back to get his car. "Remember stay with Sora and don't leave her or Tai's side." Explained Matt as he dropped me off at the starting point. I ran quickly back to where Sora and Tai were. Blake ran across in front of the cars with a red spray paint can and made a line while the two cars pulled up to the mark. Then Blake pulled a gun out of his pocket and held it in the air. Jyoe and Matt's engine's started. Blake fired the gun and the race took off with Jyoe ahead of Matt. 

Sorry about the cliffhanger, should I still continue? Please R&R. Also I'm changing my pen name to Fuchsia, so the story is still by me just with a different pen name. Remember to review!!! PINK-LIGHT (fuchsia) 


	3. Finish

Thank you again to all of you who reviewed my last two chapters ^_^ I don't own Digimon. 

****

Down

Mimi's POV

I watched Matt speed behind Jyoe down the alley, I'd seen this happen in New York before, the looser is the one who takes off behind everyone else. Tai grabbed my hand then Tai, Sora and I ran down to the other end the alley where Jyoe and Matt had stopped. "Who won?" Yelled out Tai. "The champ has returned!" Screamed Blake as he jumped off a crate he was standing on. "Matt won?" I questioned to Sora. "Yeah." Said Sora while walking towards Matt. "Jail doesn't soften you, if anything it makes you harder." Yelled Matt, at Jyoe while taking his cash. Once again girls were swarming Matt, but like before he walked back over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Sorry ladies, I've already got a trophy girl for the night." He smiled. One of the girls scowled at me, "Bitch." She muttered under her breath; I scowled right back at her. "'Friend' of yours?" I questioned to Matt. "In a way, she's just the average groupie." He laughed as we walked towards his car. "Ishida!" Someone yelled from behind us. Matt and I turned around it was Jyoe. "Tomorrow night, I want a rematch someone had tampered with my NOS, no wonder you won." Said Jyoe bitterly. "Are you saying I cheated?" Laughed Matt. "What else would I be saying?" Asked Jyoe. I looked up to Matt to notice a sort of fire starting to burn in his icy eyes. "Say I cheated, I dare you to tell anyone of those guys over there that you think I cheated. This place isn't in your favor, and you ask anybody and they'll tell you the truth when they say I don't cheat. You'll get your ass kicked within seconds, so don't pull shit like that." Spat Matt. "Mimi." Whispered Jyoe quietly too himself, somehow I felt uncomfortable after he said that. "Come on Mimi let's go." Said Matt as I stepped into his car. The rest of the way home was silent until we got to my house. "Do you want to come in?" I asked. "Sure, I don't have anywhere else to go." Replied Matt as he got out of the car. Matt sat down on my couch while I went to get into my pajamas and get Matt a drink. "So, what did you mean by you don't have anywhere else to go, don't you have a house?" I questioned while handing him a glass of apple juice. "I have two houses, I just don't like either of them. My parents got divorced when I was young and in a court case my mom got all my dad's money along with my little brother and our five star apartment. So my mom lives rich and happy with my little brother while my dad and I live poor and sad, well I'm not very poor but he is. He's also never home always at work and the few times I do see him we're always fighting. I also miss my little brother a lot and he misses me too, he begged my mom to bail me out of jail but she wouldn't saying I had made my bed and now I had to lye in it. I don't know why I'm telling you this, Sorry." He smiled. "Don't be sorry I don't mind at all. In a way I'd say you're lucky compared to me, you don't have so many rules or curfews. When it was just my mom and me she didn't care what I did, we always fought too unless my dad was home then we were the perfect little family, and even though there is a lot of communication I still feel alone." I explained. I turned to Matt who was looking out the window. "Yeah but at least your parents realize when you walk in the door, my dad doesn't even turn his head, I'm like a sore on his side that won't go away." Said Matt dryly. "Everything was bad for me until I met you, you gave me back what I liked the most about New York, the rushes you got from driving in an expensive and really comfortable car, and being able to date the hottest street racer in town." I laughed. Matt flashed a smile back at me. "I'm curious to know how you keep ending up with the 'hottest street racers in town'?" Pondered Matt. "Well Michael and I met through my dad actually. My dad arrested him and picked me up on the way home from school with him in the backseat. Then one day when I walked out of school Michael was there waiting to pick me up saying he couldn't stop thinking about me. And then we just started dating until I was forced to break up with him. And then there was you but you know that happened." I laughed

"But what about you? How did you become the 'hottest and fastest street racer in town?" 

"Well the hot part came naturally, but the fastest part came from accidentally beating the last remaining champ." Smiled Matt. "How can you accidentally beat someone?" I asked. "Well, I was driving home when I saw this group of guys with great cars driving up to the stop light, so I pulled up as I usually would. But then the guy started mouthing me off and saying I'll kick your ass and stuff like that and I was like what ever, so when the light turned green I hit the gas peddle and sped down the street, not even knowing I was in a race. Then I beat him and the rest is history." Laughed Matt. "Oh I see so you naturally speed," I said while sitting down on the couch beside him. "Yeah," He replied "Now I can see why you have the attention of all the street racers, you're beautiful," announced Matt. I'm not sure if it was the right moment but I did it anyway I leaned up to him and caught him in a passionate kiss. 

****

Matt's POV

The next morning I woke up with Mimi sleeping peacefully beside me. I leaned down and kissed her forehead in an attempt to wake her up. "Mmm, not yet." She mumbled in reply. "I have to go." I whispered into her ear. She lifted her head, "How come?" Whispered Mimi. "Because I'm going to buy a new NOS system this morning," I explained. "Well at least let me make you breakfast." She whispered. "Alright." I smiled as she got up. Mimi put her housecoat on and made her way to the kitchen. "What do you want?" she shouted. "What do you have for cereal?" I called back. "Everything from frosted flakes to lucky charms." She laughed. "I think I'll have toast." I announced while walking into the kitchen. Mimi popped the toast in the toaster and then handed it too me when I was done. "Thanks," I replied. After breakfast I kissed Mimi goodbye then left to go talk to Derek on getting a good price on a brand new NOS system. I jumped in my car and left. 

****

Mimi's POV

After Matt left I went and took a hot shower and then got dressed right after I had gotten dressed I heard a knock on the door. I thought it was Matt so I went to get it. "I knew you couldn't leave me," I giggled while opening the door, but it wasn't Matt who I had found it was Jyoe. "What are you doing here?" I questioned to him as he stepped into my house. "Mimi, you would think six thousand dollars wouldn't be very much to me, however it is. Do you know how much I lost to Matt last night? Six thousand dollars, now let's think how I could get that money back shall we." Smiled Jyoe. "I don't know what you're talking about Jyoe, you bet the money so Matt won fairly." I stammered. "That's what you think, you're innocent easily taken in by a pretty face you don't know that much about the street girl. Matt tampered with my NOS tank and I know it." He accused. "He didn't and don't be a sore loser, and I do know the streets I was always on them in New York with my ex-boyfriend, he was a street racer, so don't you dare tell me I don't know streets I'm not stupid." I snapped, it seemed I had to tell people I wasn't stupid a lot here. "Good then, I have a question for you. Where is Matt now?" Questioned Jyoe. "Getting a new NOS tank," I explained. "Are you sure about that?" questioned Jyoe. "Yes, he wouldn't lie to me." I answered. "How do you know?" Asked Jyoe once again. "Because I've been lied too so many times in my life that I can tell who will lie and who will not, and I want you to get out of my house, because I know you will lie." I shouted. "You gave me the answer I need anyway, good bye Mimi." He smiled while turning out the door. What did he mean by you gave me the answer I need anyway? I quickly locked all the doors in my house, then grabbed my phone and turned on the television I felt strange something was going to happen I could feel it. 

What did you think!? Please R&R Fuchsia 


	4. Begin

Thanks very much for those of you who reviewed chapter three!!! ^_^ Also, in this fic I really liked to make Jyoe a bit more brave then he was in the T.V show. Fuchsia

****

Down 

Matt's POV

I was standing in Derek's auto parts store, when a pissed off Jyoe walked in and headed straight for me. "I take it you're still pissed." I laughed without taking my eyes off the NOS systems. "Pissed? Pissed? Matt I could show you pissed but I think Mimi would miss you too much." Spat Jyoe bitterly. "Why would she miss me? You'd be the dead one," I questioned. "I stopped by her house today, she was looking very hot I might add…" drifted Jyoe. I shoved him against the wall. "Tell me you didn't touch her Jyoe," I whispered sharply. Jyoe just hung there smiling, I shoved him harder. "I didn't touch her," he confessed. "But I wanted too," he laughed while pushing me off. I punched him in the left eye as he stumbled to find his balance. "See to it you don't or your eye might be gone next time I punch you." I sneered. Jyoe took a swing in return at me, and hit me in the stomach. I kicked Jyoe's knees and he fell into a pile of tires stacked on the other side of the store. I walked over too him when he pulled out a knife and slashed me across my arms. "Ouch," I moaned while clutching the red liquid escaping my body. I kicked the knife out of Jyoe's hand then kicked him again in his knees, while holding tightly to my blood covered arm. "Tonight, in the alley I want my rematch," Shouted Jyoe. "You got it," I snapped. Then Jyoe picked up the fallen knife on the other side of the floor and began to walk away, when he suddenly turned around and through it into my back. The pain was endless I just sat there calling for Derek to call an ambulance. 

When I got to the hospital they told me that it wasn't that deep and that I would be ok within an hour or so. Mimi came rushing into the hospital room with tears staining her face. "Matt, I knew he was going to do something too you, I just knew it." She cried into my shoulder, I wrapped my arms around her. It had only been two days since I had first met her, and I already was in love she is my soul mate my true love what ever you want to call her I loved her and I knew she cared for me in return. "Matt?" Questioned a younger voice from behind the door. "Huh?" I questioned. "Matt, it's me T.K!" He smiled while walking into the room. "T.K?" I smiled while giving him a hug. "Is mom here? How about dad?" I laughed with excitement he shook his head. "Nope, mom didn't want to come and I have no idea about dad." He said dryly. "Oh." I sighed. "Hello." Said T.K too Mimi. "Hi, let my guess Matt and you are related?" She laughed. "Good guess, I'm T.K Takashi Matt's little brother." He said happily. (A/N: Sorry if T.K's last name is wrong). "Nice to meet you T.K I'm Mimi Tachikawa, Matt's girlfriend," stated Mimi. Just as they were talking my doctor walked into the room, his name was Dr. Hentashi. "Well Yamato I think everything is in order and you're free too go, oh and please look into seeing a therapist." He smiled while Mimi helped me up off the bed. "Thank you Doc, and I will definitely look into that." I replied while walking out the door with Mimi and T.K. Dr. Hentashi sees me a lot, thanks to the fights and arguments I get into with others. Every time he sees me he says I should go see a therapist and that they could help me more than I think. I never take his advice though about therapists. "Matt, what happened between you and Jyoe?" Questioned Mimi. "He found me at Derek's and started threatening me…." I told Mimi the whole story and when I was done she gave me a look of concern. "I don't want you to get hurt." She explained. "Mimi there's something you've got to learn about me, I'll never get killed, I know you said hurt but what you're thinking is killed and trust me I won't." I explained as I kissed her forehead. "He won't don't worry," said T.K from the back seat. "What makes you two so sure?" she questioned. "I've seen Matt race ever since he got his wheels, and I've seen him get into worse fights than this one, and like he said he'll never get killed," Explained T.K. "I trust you." She said while watching the scenery pass by her window. When we got back to T.K's house he invited us in for dinner. "Ok but I've got a race tonight so hurry." I said as we all walked in. My mother was sitting on the couch reading a novel when we walked in. "T.K you're late, I thought you were only going to see Matt then come straight home." She looked up from her novel, when she noticed Mimi and I. "Oh." She breathed while her novel dropped from her hand. "Mother." I said dryly. "Matt, I…I…Who have you brought with you?" She questioned looking at Mimi. "Oh mom this is Mimi Tachikawa, my girlfriend. Mimi this is my mom Nancy Takashi," I introduced. "Hello Ms. Takashi," Stumbled Mimi my mother nodded her head in approval. "Tachikawa hey?" Questioned my mom. "Do you live on Prime Street?" Asked my mother. "Yes," answered Mimi. "I know your father, we used to work together when I was a secretary at the police station." Explained my mother. "Dinner's done you guys." Shouted T.K from the kitchen. We walked into the kitchen and ate a bowl of sushi and rice then Mimi and I left to go to her house. 

"So how was that for your first meeting with my family?" I questioned." I like your brother but your mother seems cold towards you is that because technically you are your father's child?" she asked. "Yeah." I answered silently as we pulled into Mimi's driveway. We walked into her house and I sat down on her couch, while she went to get changed. Mimi came back out a few minutes later with a tight short black dress on the cut off right above her chest and her hair was done up in a bun with two loose strands hanging in the front. "How do I look?" She questioned while spinning around. "Beautiful." I smiled. We then left for the alley. When we arrived Jyoe and his tiny group of people were all standing by there cars waiting for me too arrive. "Look's like the freak show has already arrived." I spat while stepping out of my car. Mimi rushed to my side as soon as she got out of the car as well I have this feeling Jyoe makes her feel very uncomfortable. "Ishida, where is your 'millions'?" He questioned looking around for my 'people'. "Over there." I pointed towards the crowds looking at everyone else's cars. "Matt!" Shouted Tai as he walked over too us with Sora on his arm. "Hey, how's it going?" I questioned to Tai who was holding another huge wad of cash, while Sora was doing the same. "It's good tonight my friend. Seventy-five thousand bet on you…" "And only ten thousand bet on Jyoe." Cut in Sora. "Wow Mimi you didn't even need my help tonight." Laughed Sora. "You all only assumed I needed your help, because you thought I had never even been to a street race before." She crowed. "How were we supposed to know?" Laughed Tai. "You hid it so well." 

"I did didn't I." Smiled Mimi as we all laughed. I turned to see Jyoe scowling. "What's wrong Jyoe? Is this supposed to be a popularity contest?" I questioned bitterly. "No it's a revenge contest. Did I light your fire when I stabbed you in the back Ishida? Or do I need to do it again to get you off the road for good?" scowled Jyoe. "No but I think someone needs to stab your back for all the shit you're telling us." I snapped. "I bet nine hundred thousand dollars on you Ishida, what do you bid in return?" He challenged while slamming the money down on an empty crate; the crowd fell silent like in a movie. "Eighty thousand dollars, you're not worth my bank account." I spat. "Fine then." Said Jyoe while walking towards his car. "Oh and one last thing speedy, uh you better checked you NOS because someone might have tampered with it." I laughed, while everyone joined in. I walked over to my car then got Blake to come check out my NOS system just in case Jyoe had tried something. "It's good to go." Said Blake while running to get his spray paint can. Blake ran across the road and painted a bright red line, then Jyoe and I pulled our cars up to the front. Blake pulled out his gun and held it up in the air, Jyoe's engine started then mine and Blake pulled the trigger to his gun and the race began. At first Jyoe was ahead of me, but when I passed him he kept his smile on his face, I hit the NOS button once again and I sped farther ahead of him. I could see him struggling too go faster and finally he did we were almost at the finish line when my car started to go, a fuse popped or something and my car began to slow down, I couldn't stop. My breaks weren't working it was that race before I was sent to jail all over again. My car began to spin out of control and I crashed into an alley wall. Jyoe's car passed me and he beat me in the race, he had won my money and I was in a smashed up car unconscious. 

Well what did you think!? Please write me a review!!^_^ Thanks Fuchsia


	5. Fuel

Thank you all so much for reviewing!!! Oh and I apologize too all the Jyoe fans, but I needed someone to be a bad guy in this story and usually if the story is mimato the bad guy is Tai so I wanted to use someone else. Fuchsia 

Down 

Mimi's POV

I watched in horror as Matt's car swerved straight into an alley wall, everything seemed to stop and it was as if it was all in slow motion, the screaming and yelling, Sora, Tai and Blake all rushing too the scene. But all I could do was stand their paralyzed, too scared, unsure and upset too move. Sora ran back too me and pulled me over to where Matt's car lay smashed, Blake, Tai and some other guy I don't know hauled Matt's body out of the car. It was lifeless looking, Matt's eyes were closed and blood spilled out everywhere on his body. I couldn't hold it in any more I had to let it out I had to cry this was the side of street racing I never wanted to experience. I walked up too Matt as everyone backed away so I could see him, I bent down so I was eye level with him. "You said you'd never get killed, you assured me that you wouldn't and T.K did too," I cried into Matt's blood stained shirt. "You assured me," I yelled. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around too see Sora, she pushed me aside and took Matt's hand into hers and felt his pulse. "He's alive, but barley, we need to get him to a hospital immediately someone bring my car around. Blake, Tai and Shane you three stay here we'll need you too lift Matt into the back seat. Hurry!" Ordered Sora. About a minute after Sora said that we were all on the road, Sora was on her cell phone telling the hospital we have an emergency patient coming in within three minutes. The whole time I showed no emotion, I just stared at Matt praying to God that he wasn't going to die. Once we reached the hospital Dr. Hentashi walked into the waiting room where we were all sitting. "Well guys, it's too early too say if he's going to be alright he lost a lot of blood but we've hooked him up with something. Now just between you all and me, can you tell me what Matt was doing to get beat up bad enough to get him a possibly fatal concussion?" Questioned Dr. Hentashi, we all eyed each other we knew the answer and I'm sure Dr. Hentashi did too but they were too frightened of what the doctor could do to say anything so I did. "Street racing," I announced while everyone turned too look at me. "Mimi shut up!" whispered Sora sharply. "No I won't Sora, besides like he didn't know, Matt came in here before from getting into a fight with Jyoe and he didn't really care how he got hurt, he just fixed it and did his job," I explained. Sora gave me a look then turned back to Dr. Hentashi. "Dr. Hentashi, please don't call it in on Matt and all of us normally we are good enough drivers that no one gets hurt, but Matt got hurt because we are almost certain that someone has fooled with his brakes system like they had before. Because we all know Matt's not stupid enough to crash himself into a wall." Pleaded Sora. Dr. Hentashi just looked at her and he began too laugh. "Sora is it? Well Sora you should have listened to Mimi when she said that I don't care how Matt gets hurt, and don't worry I'm not about too call it in on you and your friends, I used to street race before I became a doctor too. That's why I don't call it in, when Matt comes in with street racing or fight scares he reminds me of me when I was his age." Laughed Dr. Hentashi. A pass of relief passed through Sora's eyes as he laughed. "Anyway I have to check up on Matt, you can visit soon though I promise." Explained Dr. Hentashi. The clock went on and on ticking and recording every second of our worry it seemed, until about quarter to midnight when Dr. Hentashi finally walked into the waiting room. Everyone's eyes lit up with hope and wonderment. "Well, he's looking better and showing more signs of life, he called out a few times, mostly swears or names, especially yours." He said while pointing at me I blushed, I hope he didn't say too much about me. "Well can we go see him?" Questioned Tai. A nurse walked in the room and whispered something in the doctor's ear. "Sure, and I've just been told he's awake, but be careful I've also been told he's mighty pissed." Smiled Dr. Hentashi. We walked into Matt's hospital room Matt was sitting up and yelling at the nurse as she tried too ask him a few questions. "Now please Mr. Ishida answer the question, what year is it?" she asked Matt. "And I already told you, answer my question!" Yelled Matt as she stood up. "No it's not a trick question are you happy? All we are doing is seeing if you have an hints of amnesia!" She shouted in return. "That's all you had too say, and the year is 2002!" He scowled, "that's all you had too say!" she snapped as she walked out the door in furry mumbling things too herself. "Matt?" I questioned walking to the side of his bed. He looked up at me, but he seemed to look straight through me and the light in his eyes had gone, it was as if he wasn't there. "Yamato Ishida?" I asked he still didn't answer, he just stared as if his brain wasn't working. "Matt, its me, Mimi with Sora, Tai, Blake, Shane here too" I explained while looking into his lifeless blue ones. He focused his eyes downcast from me, I reached my hand out and touched his face and like it had never happened his light in his eyes reappeared, and his head shook as he squinted his eyes then he looked up at me and smiled. "Mimi, I thought I was dead," Whispered Matt. "I thought I'd never see you again," He explained while attempting too sit up. "You rest ok," I explained. "Hey guys sorry but you're all going to have to leave visiting hours ended ten minutes ago," Announced Dr. Hentashi. "Sorry about that," Said Dr. Hentashi as we walked out the door, we all left and walked back out too Sora's car. 

Matt's POV

I laid awake for hours thinking about what had gone wrong other than my breaks giving out, but how could they? They were in mint condition, brand new and no one could have tampered with my car, I have an alarm on it. The door in my room began too open and I watched as Jyoe walked in. "Jyoe," I said as he made his way over to my bedside. "Nice too see you lived," smiled Jyoe, I scowled at him. "No need for temper Matt, besides you can't do anything while you're hooked up too this." He pointed at the blood donation I was receiving. "What do you want?" I questioned. "To play confession with you, I'm going to confess something too you, now you don't have to confess anything back but you may if you choose. Here's my confession Matt I've always been a tad bit jealous of you I wanted everything you have, everything from your money to Mimi." He explained my eyes danced with fire as he mentioned Mimi, sensing my fear of loosing Mimi he began again about her. "Yes Mimi, I wanted her the most of all out of everything you have, but she was only a screw in the pile of nails I wanted. I wanted your life Matt I wanted too have the nice cars, the fame, too be a girl magnet and I wanted to be born with the natural speed gene that you so luckily have. But there was only one way I could get all this and more, it was from cheating Matt, yes you heard me cheating. Now hey I'm not the bad guy here, because what guy hasn't cheated at a poker game or at any gambling game for that matter but the kind of cheating I'm talking about is sabotage." He smiled at me. "Think back Matt, to about a year ago the race before you were put in jail, your breaks failed and for the first time ever the cops appeared on the scene. Now how did I know that your breaks failed you ask? Think about it, how else would your breaks fail? That's not something that happens to new breaks now is it? I did it Matt, I sabotaged your breaks, the police were just a bonus that time but this time I did it again." He said without so much as a smile, I didn't react pissed, angry or mad I sat there wondering how he did it. "How?" I asked. "That's easy when you were at Derek's getting a new NOS system installed I kept you busy while some of my workers worked on your car. I did the same thing when you were getting new breaks that first time." Explained Jyoe. "Are you sorry you did it?" I questioned bitterly. "Why would I be sorry? I'm sure you would just love too do the same thing too me right now. Just remember Matt the better man always wins." Said Jyoe while leaving my room. It was Jyoe, why hadn't his name crossed my mind when I questioned about it, why hadn't I thought of him? Mimi!? Where is she? Where is Jyoe going? The questions were running through my head while I stared up at the ceiling. "Nurse!" I screamed in pain as I tried to get up off the bed. "Nurse!" I yelled out once more but no one was coming. "Dr. Hentashi!" I yelled in pain. 

Well what did you think??? I'm sorry again too all of the Jyoe fans out there, really I like Jyoe too but not in this story. Fuchsia


	6. Truth

Sorry I haven't continued for a while but I've been really really busy, thanx for reviewing. 

****

Down 

Mimi's POV

Sora dropped me off at my dark house after we left the hospital. I opened the front door to find candles lit everywhere all around the sitting room, and there sitting on the couch was Jyoe dressed all in black. "What the…?" I questioned as he arose from the chair. "What an eventful night hey Mimi," He stated while walking towards me. "How did you get in here?" I question. "The door was unlocked," He smiled. "I think it's late a..a..and I think you should l..l…leave, " I stuttered nervously. "No need to be afraid Mimi, I'm not going too hurt you," He explained calmly. "Jyoe, no offence you're a nice guy and all but you scare me!" I shouted while walking backwards towards the door. "I scare you? Oh Mimi you haven't seen anything scary from me yet," he laughed as he reached for my tank top strap, I breathed in sharply as he reached for me. "Stop," I cried as he kept his arm extended towards me. "Please, don't," I began too cry even more. "But why? Matt's not here to stop you, in fact he's not here to stop me." He replied. "No this isn't right, I don't like you and I've told you, you scare me a lot. And I love Matt I don't love you." I yelled through tears. He kissed me passionately on the lips as I fought to get him away from me, but he was too strong and he wouldn't let go. I finally kicked him where I knew it would hurt and he yelled out and broke the kiss while falling onto the floor clutching himself. "I told you know, you were giving me unwanted physical contact, I think you should leave," I cried, he looked up at me. "Why do you love Matt over me?" Asked Jyoe through yelps of pain. "Matt is everything that you're not, you could never be him. Matt is honest and caring he doesn't force his love on me like you do," I explained, Jyoe's face turned into a scowl. "I will have you Mimi, if it's the last thing that I do, even if I have to get rid of Matt to have you," explained Jyoe sharply while storming out the door.

I walked around the room and put out all of the candles just as I saw Matt-running in. "Matt! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the hospital resting." I exclaimed. "Was Jyoe here?" Questioned Matt looking at all the blown out candles, I hesitated too tell him the answer, the last thing I needed was for him too get all worked up about Jyoe but I can't lie too him. "Yes he was here," I replied. "Did he do anything too you?" Asked Matt. "He kissed me," I looked down too my feet in shame. "Hey, it was just a kiss and it didn't mean anything too you right?" Asked Matt while embracing me. "No it didn't but it didn't feel right, it felt wrong, he just wasn't…you. A…a…and he said that he'd have me even if he had too get rid you." I cried into Matt's shoulder. "Don't worry, remember what I said I'll never get killed. I just survived through that accident I just had, and I now know who caused it too, Jyoe visited me in the hospital and told me that he had caused my brakes too fail both times, that something had gone wrong." Explained Matt. "He did what?" I asked shocked. "He's been sabotaging my races, trying too 'get rid' of me," stated Matt. Matt and I sat down on the couch in silence for a long time until I finally fell asleep. 

Matt's POV

I sat awake as sunlight began pouring into the sitting room. I looked downcast too Mimi, she was sleeping peacefully like a little angel. I couldn't let Jyoe get her; I wouldn't let him touch her again. I wasn't certain weather or not to race against him again or just have a one on one fight against him, either one was risky. I wish I never brought Mimi back into this world, she doesn't deserve this, she went through it in New York and now here. I turned too see lights coming in through the window, I noticed it was a car. "Oh, no her parents are home." I whispered then I bent down and kissed Mimi on the cheek and ran out the back door and through her neighbor's back yard too the road. 

Mimi's POV

I awoke to the sound of the door handle turning. 'Oh no my parents!' "Matt you've got to get out of here." I whispered before noticing that he had already left. "Mimi?" Questioned a voice from the door. I turned too see Michael standing at the doorway. "Michael, what are you doing here?" I yelled. "That's a nice welcome, I'm here to see you who else?" He laughed. "But I broke up with you in New York." I replied. "Because you were forced too by your father." He announced. I gave him a confused look, I remember the break up very well, I made it look like it had been my choice the whole time, I told him I never wanted too see him again and that I had decided to never date street racers ever again either. I also remembered the hurt look on his face, that look made me cry the whole way too Japan. "But I… How did you…How did you know I was forced too?" I questioned still confused. "Brad told me, he said your father made you break up with me," Explained Michael. "Aren't you happy too see me?" He questioned embracing me in a hug. I stood in silence not able too hug him back, this felt like some bad horror movie, Matt loves me and I love Matt, Jyoe loves me but I'm scared of Jyoe and now Michael is back in my life, but do I still love Michael? "Mimi is there something you're not telling me?" Asked Michael. "Michael I think you should sit down for this one, you might take it hard." I explained and I began to tell him the whole story about what had happened since I came to Japan.

"So you're dating someone, and you're already into 'gang' problems and you've only been here for a little while," He answered irritated. "Look, how am I too plan falling in and out of love?" I questioned sternly. "How do I to explain that I've fallen for another man, what did you think I was going to do? Go to Japan and stay single in hopes that one-day I would get too see you again? Michael I thought we were over." I explained as I felt hot tears fall. "Do you think I knew all of this? I was hoping to just be able too come out here and see you without any fuss, but no it's not like that I had thought you were staying away from street racers now, but I should have known. I should have known you; you can't and won't stay away from street racers. It's your adrenaline rush, too have the rush of dating the 'hot dangerous guy', sure you're one of the few who actually fall in love with the 'hot dangerous guys' but that's why I came back Mimi, because you made me fall in love with you." Explained Michael while taking my hands into his. I turned away this was what I had asked for, being involved with these people always had their advantages, but then there were the disadvantages such as this, the heart ache that I had to go through the reticule from your best friend in New York telling you she's Michael's new girlfriend. "Michael, I'm sorry but I can't have this right now. I have been stressed enough with Matt and Jyoe for this too happen right now, I had to break your heart once, and even if you were too far away too know it you broke my heart as well." I announced through my tears. "How did I break your heart?" He asked. "About three weeks after I had gotten too Japan Jennifer phones me up and tells me she's your new girlfriend, and that she was the new 'it girl'. That's always nice too know that the guy you still loved had already moved on." I turned too Michael his face was white as a ghost. "Jennifer." He mumbled, then he looked up at me with pleading eyes. "I have nothing too say, except I'm sorry." Explained Michael. "Well I'm sorry too but I think you should go." I said. "Yeah, if you ever visit New York look me up." Explained Michael as he left my house. As soon as he left I walked back too my bedroom and pulled a large shoe box out from under my bed; inside the shoe box was pictures of Michael and I, a month ago I would have been over joyed too see him but now I'm too devoted too someone else too care. I picked up something I had been fearing since I left New York, something I had dreaded too ever see again in my life, a locket Michael had given me, something that I had promised I would never take off. 

****

*Flashback*

May 5, 2001 Central Park. 

"Michael will you take me ice skating?" I questioned as we walked along the park pathway. "But we can't I have a race within an hour." He explained. "Oh please, I really want too." I explained. "Oh no you gave me the look, now I have too take you skating." Laughed Michael. "What look?" I asked with confusion. "It's this look that makes anyone who sees it feel guilty for saying no. You always give it too me when I say no." He smiled. "Well if it gets you too take me ice skating, I'll use it more often." I smiled. "Alright let's go." Shouted Michael as he grabbed my hand and pulled me too the ice rink. "But before we go skating I have something too give too you," He pulled out a black velvet box and handed it too me. "What is it?" I asked inspecting the case. "Something too remind you of me, and this fantastic winter evening." He smiled. I opened the case and inside was a golden heart shaped locket, inside the locket was a picture of Michael and I together on skating. "Thank you." I smiled while kissing him passionately on the lips. 

****

*End of Flashback*

That night had been one of the best evenings of my life with Michael, dinner, skating not to mention Michael won that race that night. I pulled the locket out and inspected it, when a mental voice in my head screamed out Matt. I closed the velvet box and placed it back into the shoebox, while pushing it under my bed. I looked at my alarm clock that read six thirty AM; gee Michael had come early in the morning. I soon got ready for bed and went too sleep, it had been a long night, and I had a lot of things too think about. Michael had just been added back too my pile. 

Well how was it, does Mimi still have a little thing for Michael? I'd love to know your comments!! Sorry about the cliffhanger, I will continue soon when I have time. Anyway remember to R&R thanx! Fuchsia


	7. Confessions

Hello!!!! Thanks too all of you who reviewed!!! Also incase any of you noticed that they aren't really going too school it's because it's a long vacation. Anyway enough of me here's chapter 8!!!!

****

Down

Through the blackest shadow  
of darkness of the heart I wander In bewilderment- You know the world of love, decide: Is my love reality or dream?

__

-Ariwara no Narihira (AD 823-880)

Matt's POV

I was dying too see if Mimi was all right, after walking past her house I noticed the car in her driveway wasn't her dad's car but someone else's. I was relived when I saw the guy come out of the house and into his car, he looked hurt and upset. But what keeps me wondering is that Mimi's 'admirers' don't come too her house this early in the morning what made this guy so special? I had been thinking these thoughts all morning long, not even realizing that it was well past twelve in the afternoon. I decided too take a walk down too Mimi's house too see if she was up yet. 

When I walked up the stairs too the front door I noticed a bouquet of flowers resting on the doorstep. I picked them up and inspected them. "Stupid Jyoe when is he going too get the message that I'm with Mimi now," I laughed. I knocked on the door. "Mimi are you home?" I called through the door. I heard a click as the door opened and Mimi stood looking in bad shape. "Did I wake you?" I questioned looking her over. "No I was just eating breakfast," Explained Mimi. She was still dressed in her pajamas and she was holding a small tub of chocolate ice cream. I handed her the flowers. "These aren't from me, but someone laid them on your doorstep," I explained while stepping inside her house. "Thank you," she replied while opening the card. "Who are they from?" I asked. "A friend," She breathed and set them in a vase. "So what brings you here anyway?" She questioned with a cheery smile. "It's not important, but do you want too come too a street race with me tonight?" I questioned; she looked up flirtatiously at me. "I don't know I don't date street racers," she smiled. "Oh well that might be a problem then," I laughed. "But you know maybe I'll give you a chance." Said Mimi. "Great I'll pick you up at ten thirty." I smiled as I turned too leave, but my arm was pulled back. "You're not leaving without a kiss are you?" She questioned. "No I wouldn't dare," I laughed in reply as our lips met.

Mimi's POV

Matt left and I went too take a shower, this wasn't fare. The whole time Matt had been here I was putting on an act, I didn't want him too know about Michael even though I knew he was going too find out eventually. I decided I should go talk too Sora, before Wednesday when I go back too school. I picked up the telephone after I had taken my shower and called Sora. "Hey Sora how are you?" I questioned into the receiver. "Really busy actually Mimi." I heard her laugh and what sounded like a guy's voice screaming in the background and the telephone being passed around. "Is this Mimi?" Questioned the male voice. "Yes, who is this?" I questioned. "Tai, listen Sora's going too call you back in a few minutes." Then there was the click of the telephone line hanging up. "That was rude, wonder what they were doing," I asked myself while waiting for Sora too call. About half an hour later Sora called me back. "Sorry Mimi, Tai was making Kari lunch and his grilled cheese sandwich went up in flames," laughed Sora, I too began too laugh not so much at the fried grilled cheese sandwich, but at picturing Tai cooking. "Anyway Sora I called earlier too ask if you would come over," I asked pleadingly. "Sure I can come over when?" Asked Sora. "A.S.A.P!" I said into the phone. "All right I'll be over in a few minutes," She said as she hung up the phone. 

"Hello Sora," I smiled while opening the front door. "Mimi it's two thirty and you're still no dressed? That's not like you," She stated eyeing my pajamas and housecoat. "Sorry but you'll understand why in a little while. I needed too talk too someone, except Matt so you cannot repeat this too anyone, even Tai." I explained. "I won't, I promise," nodded Sora. "All right well you see I love Matt and you know that, but last night Michael visited me, really early in the morning. And he told me how he still is in love with me, he also brought back two years worth of memories that I had once felt." I cried Sora gazed at me, not with hatred but with sadness. "Oh Mimi you still love him don't you?" Questioned Sora. "I'm not sure, I'm really not sure I don't know what it is that I have for Michael, whether it's just the fact of seeing him again or if what I felt in New York has come back too me." I sniffed. "Mimi, Matt needs too know this, and you know he does but you're holding back and telling me instead are you not?" She asked. "It's true what you say but I don't want Matt too know I'm too scared," my voice faded into a whisper. "Scared of what Mimi?" Asked Sora. "I'm scared of loosing Matt, and the only reason I'm feeling the way about Michael right now is most likely because I've seen his hurt face for a second time. I made him feel guilty last night because of a girl I brought up." I whispered too Sora. "You need too tell Matt, but not before the race tonight he will loose his concentration. On another topic we're making Matt pull up in one car but he's going too be driving another car, maybe it will confuse Jyoe." Smiled Sora. "Hopefully, the last thing I want too see again is Matt in the hospital and Jyoe trying too take his place," I laughed. "Yeah well I better go the race is tonight and I still have too get Tai too look at my breaks I'm racing against Matt's groupies tonight," Laughed Sora as she began too put her shoes back on. "Oh and Mimi remember what I said about Matt make sure you tell him after the race,"

With that Sora left and headed back home. I then took another shower and began tearing through my cloths trying too find the perfect outfit for tonight. I pulled out a short denim skirt, and a red tank top that showed my belly button. I the grabbed a pair of shoes and turned on the television I still had three hours too wait for Matt, it was only quarter after seven. After watching T.V for three hours Matt's new and improved black BMW approached my driveway. I ran out the door and jumped into his car, I was nervous but I tried my best too hide the last thing I need Matt too say was…"What's wrong?" Asked Matt. Great. "Nothing why do you ask?" I replied nervously. "Because usually you would be talking or saying something too me but you've been silent since you've stepped into my car." He answered. "I can't tell you," I replied. "Why not? You can tell me anything," explained Matt. "I can't tell you because you might not focus on racing tonight and get in an accident," I announced. "What are you pregnant?" he asked. "No, I would have told you that," I laughed a little. "Well then what is it? I'm not going too focus on the race anyway if you don't tell me, it'll bother me more if I know something is upsetting you," He said while turning a sharp corner. "All right then I'll tell you but you're going too hate me," I whispered feeling a tear stream down my check. "First of all I love you, I love more than anyone I know and you know that. Last night Michael visited me, really early in the morning and he came back and told me how he still is in love with me. Matt I don't know what too tell you really except that I am feeling something towards him it's not as strong as what I feel for you but it's there." I cried. I turned too face Matt, his body was still; his face was blank and hard looking. "The flowers were from him weren't they? Mimi do you still love him?" Questioned Matt. "Yes the flowers were from him, and I don't think I love him so much as I remember what I felt for him," I explained. Matt was silent. "This was why I didn't want too tell you, you're going too be so mad at me you won't concentrate on driving," I whispered while facing the window. "I will concentrate on driving Mimi but remember Michael I'm sure doesn't love you near as much as I do," announced Matt coldly. "I know, but don't worry Matt I only saw him once and I'm sure I won't see him again," I replied. "Are you mad or upset with me?" 

"No because I hope I'm still number one with you just like you are with me," he smiled, I turned too see his face glow again and look happy. "I'm glad and of course you're number one," I giggled while playfully punching him in the shoulder. Soon after our conversation we pulled into the dark alley behind the factory, Matt parked his car and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked past all of his groupies. "Sorry ladies, I've got someone tonight," he laughed while holding me close. "Hey you were with her last time!" yelled a girl from behind us. "She's my favorite that's why! Why would I want you, when I got her?" He yelled out at her. The girl jumped off the crate she was standing on and walked up too me. "What does she got that I don't got?" She asked cunningly. "Everything," Explained Matt. The girl screamed in frustration and lifted her hand about too slap me, I covered my head when someone from behind her caught it and pulled her arms behind her back. "Now don't tell me you were going too slap her now were you?" Asked the guy. "No I wasn't going too slap her," smiled the girl sweetly trying too loosen his grip. "Good if I ever see you trying too lay a hand on her I'll make sure that you'll be on the missing peoples list," explained the man while letting her go. "Why is everyone so freaking overprotective of her," complained the girl while walking back too the other groupies. I uncovered my head too see who my savior was, his voice sounded so familiar too me. My eyes met with his gaze it was Michael. "What are you doing here? I mean thank you," I stuttered trying too remember my manners. "No problem, and I came too street race in Japan, they say it's better than street racing in New York." Explained Michael. "Do you know this guy Mimi?" Asked Matt from behind me, his grip on my waist tightened. "Yeah, umm Matt this is Michael and Michael this is Matt," I introduced waiting for the clash of the titans too take place. But nothing happened I looked at the two of them it was as if they were staring each other down. "Matt? Michael? Somebody other than me please say something!" I shouted. "I'd be glad too," smiled Jyoe who now stood beside me. "Great," I replied with annoyance. Matt and Michael faced Jyoe. "Ishida, back and ready too race I see," sneered Jyoe. "You know it, but before we do let me make one thing clear stay away from Mimi I heard about the seductiveness that you tried too put on Mimi, well she's better than you Jyoe and you know it," scowled Matt. Michael gave Matt and me a confused look. "Mimi who's he?" Asked Michael. "Jyoe," was all I said I had run out of things too say. "Mimi is something wrong?" questioned Matt. "No nothing's wrong, let's go find Tai, Sora and Blake," I explained pulling Matt towards the crowd. Sora was sitting on Tai's lap as she counted the money. "Sixty-eight thousand on Matt, twenty thousand on Jyoe and four thousand on Michael," Announced Sora too the crowd. "Wow, he actually got some bets," Matt whispered too me. "Don't under estimate his driving Matt, he's better than he looks," I whispered in reply. "Well Matt, Michael and Jyoe what are your bets?" Asked Tai. "Thirty thousand," sneered Jyoe while dropping his cash on the table. "Eighty thousand," Smiled Michael handing his money too Sora. "One hundred thousand," said Matt pulling his cash out of his pocket. "Matt, I told you don't underestimate Michael he's better than you think," Matt shoved me off and was about too put it down when I grabbed his arm. "Matt!" I yelled he gave me an icy glare. "Fine then," he took out half the money. "Fifty thousand," He changed his mind. I then kissed him and sat down on the crate beside Sora. I watched as the three ran down the ally to go get their cars, music poured out of the stereo systems as the three pulled up too the freshly painted red line, Matt pulled up in Sora's car instead of his. Matt turned too look at me then his glare faced forward once again. Blake held the gun up in the air and shot it the race began with Jyoe in the lead. But Michael pushed forward and passed Jyoe, Matt was in last place so far then his car got a sudden boost of energy and it sped past Jyoe's car and it was right behind Michael's, Michael hit his NOS button and he fled passed the finish line in first place with Matt close behind him. Matt's car stopped and Matt jumped out with a furious look on his face he was defeated. He may have been defeated last time but that was planned by Jyoe Matt had lost his title even if Michael was heading back soon, Matt would have too beat him before he left. "Matt?" I asked while running up too him. He encircled his hand around mine. "Aren't you glad you listened too me now?" I questioned; his hand let go of mine as he headed back too Sora and Tai. Maybe that wasn't the best time too say that. Michael came up behind me and hugged me, "Just like old times hey?" he questioned while keeping his arm around my waist Matt gave me an icy blue glare that pierced straight through my body. "No it's not," I said while pushing his arm off and running over too Matt. 

Questions answered in this one. Michael and Mimi isn't going too happen, sorry if any of you wanted it too. Also I apologize for my spelling and grammar errors. Please remember too READ AND REVIEW thanx ^_~ Fuchsia!


	8. Speed

Thank you too all of you who reviewed my last chapter!!!!!! Sorry for the long wait, I was seeing how many reviews I would get before posting this chapter, I'm hoping too get sixty or more reviews but if I don't it doesn't bother me

For those of you who are wondering Matt, Mimi, Tai and Sora are all graduating this year, Mimi skipped grade seven so that's why she's younger than the rest I just thought I should explain that. Anyway enough of me here's chapter 8!! Fuchsia ^_~

****

Down

Mimi's POV

Matt stared downcast at me then began the walk towards his car, I followed closely behind him. I glanced back to where I had left Michael he had hurt look on his face but it came and went as soon as he noticed me staring. The car ride home too my house was silent at first. "I know where I belong Matt and it's not with Michael," I announced breaking the silence. Matt's icy eyes never left the road, nor did they widen, he had them narrowed since Michael beat him in the race. "I also know that these past few days I've realized that I could never go back too Michael and that I know Michael would never have done some of the things that you have done for me," I explained turning away, this was harder that I had thought my eyes were begging too water. "And I know you don't want too hear me anymore so I'll just leave you alone," I cried silently. We stopped at a stoplight and Matt's eyes focused on me. "I am not mad at you Mimi, I am mad at Michael I don't see how this could be your fault. Michael came back without warning and he brought back old feelings that you might have had for him. I don't want too loose you Mimi you're the first girl that denied me when I asked you out, you're also the only one who knows me without asking questions and you see the light in me that normally other people wouldn't. I know this is a lot for you too be hearing but never think that I'm mad at you, because I never will be." He explained, his eyes widened a little and the corners of his lips slightly curved up wards. Soon after we approached my house. Matt came in with me just to check if Jyoe was there, we walked inside and noticed that the lights in my house would not turn on Matt held onto my hand tightly as we walked back outside. "Something isn't right," He whispered too me as we stood on the porch. "Your house is pitch black and the lights are out, like some bad horror movie," he joked. "Don't even joke about that those kind of movies scare me!" I shuddered. "Well let's go get a flash light from my car and we'll go see what the problem is." Explained Matt while he walked back too his car. He walked back and I stood frozen, now this was like a creepy horror movie. "Matt how about we go too your house tonight, we can come back in the morning and check it out," I suggested. "You scared?" He questioned while raising his eyebrows. "Matt I'm not going too lie too you I'm terrified of the dark!" I whispered sharply while grabbing his hand. "Ok then we can head over too Blake's place for the night if you're that frightened," He said while taking my hand in his. 

Just as we were leaving a gunshot was heard from my house the bullet shattered through the glass and it just missed Matt's head. Matt through me behind him as he turned too face his attacker. "Ishida," the voice scowled. "What do you want?" Asked Matt fearlessly. "Rumors are going around that you won't be at Speed this year," the voice snickered. (A/N: Ok for all of you who are confused about what "Speed" is it's like "Race Wars" from Fast and the Furious. ^_~) "I want you too be there," explained the voice calmly "The rumors are true I'm not going this year, due to the events of last year," he scowled. The voice let out a laugh. "What events Ishida? Are you making up excuses now? Or are you afraid Michael will be there too?" Matt was silent for a moment but his icy glare had returned. "I'm not afraid of Michael, and I'm not making up excuses, you were there too and you remember what happened well I'm sure of it;" snapped Matt. "I do remember what happened we raced and you won," Laughed the voice, I didn't understand what they were talking about or who the voice was. "Yes I won, but you couldn't accept the fact that I had won you had too claim your revenge! You put me in intensive care for three months by running me over!" Yelled Matt while grabbing my hand and pulling me too his car. The drive too Blake's was silent Matt didn't say anything but his icy eyes were fixated on something it was like when he was in the hospital when his eyes had lost their shine and they were dull and weak looking. We walked into Blake's house; Blake was sitting reading the Japan times. Matt stormed up the stairs to a vacant bedroom and slammed the door. I walked over too Blake and sat beside him, he put aside his newspaper and faced me. "What happened with Matt? Is he still mad about loosing his title?" Questioned Blake. "No someone was at my house questioning Matt about something called Speed and Matt took it personally and became very upset about it," I explained. "What happened during Speed last year?" 

"Well you might have too be a little more specific because lot's of things happened during Speed last year too Matt," stated Blake. "Well all I know is that who ever the guy was he lost too Matt then ran him over with his car after the race," I said. "Izzy," breathed Blake. "Who is Izzy?" I questioned. "Izzy is one of Jyoe's gang members, and he hates Matt even more than Jyoe does," explained Blake. "Why? What did Matt do?" I questioned. "Matt took over his title, the day Matt was in that 'street race' even though he didn't know it, he had beaten the best and fastest street racer in town, of course later on he found out that he had won the title of 'the champ'." Told Blake. "So this guy ran him down because he lost against Matt?" I said in more of a statement than a question. "Sort of, Matt beat Izzy for the fourth time during Speed and in the rules of Speed you loose too the same person more than three times and the person gets your car. But instead of giving Matt his car right then and there he gave him the car after by running him over." Sighed Blake. "That's awful," I explained staring out the window. "Something is still bothering me how did Izzy know Matt and I were going too my house, not to mention how did he know where I live?"

"Don't worry he's in Jyoe's Gang Jyoe would have got him into your house, I heard about the other night" yawned Blake. "Don't worry!? That creeps me out even more!" I shouted at the thought of Jyoe being able too get into my house at anytime. "Ok I've decided that I'm going too go too Speed this year, and I know what you're thinking and you're wrong it's not because of what Izzy said it's because of my own morals. Besides my other reason is if Michael stays for Speed I'll have another chance at beating him." Matt cut off my conversation with Blake. "That's great man I can't wait too head up there, I'm actually leaving to go up there tomorrow, but I guess you still have school hey? I'll meet you up there in a couple of days alright?" Said Blake. "Yeah see you there I'll bring my Honda," added Matt. "What about you Mimi are you coming up too Speed with Matt too, I guarantee you'll have a blast," explained Blake. "I don't know my parents won't be back until next weekend so why not that is if Matt will bring me, " a smirk crossed Matt's face as he stared at me. "But Mimi you don't date 'filthy street racers' I don't think I should bring you," flirted Matt. "Oh but don't you remember? I've reconsidered," I laughed while playing with the chain around Matt's neck. "I take it you're in then," announced Blake. "Great well I need too go get some sleep before tomorrow I see you two in the morning,"

Blake stood up and headed up the stairs too one of the bedrooms. Matt took my hand and lead me up too the room he was in. I laid on the bed beside Matt as he kissed my lips softly, I looked back into his eyes they had finally relaxed and softened. He lay back down beside me and returned my gaze. I often wonder what his eyes looked like before he met me, I remember when I fist saw him, his eyes were cold and hard and as I have described them before they were icy. I remember all the whispers I heard that day from a group of girls about him and me. "I heard he's been in jail for over a year!" I heard one of the girl's say. "Why does he waste his time with that girl she doesn't date 'filthy street racers'" She laughed. "Why does Matt even bother? She just ignores him anyway she's a book worm, gee people from New York are sure strange." I heard a girl whisper too another girl. "Look at all those cute guys around her and she doesn't even pay attention what's her problem, and she even turned down Matt Ishida she's definitely got a problem I'd give up my boyfriend any day too have a date with him." Smiled another girl too the rest of the group. It's funny how they don't think that I can hear even through I'm right beside them. The sad truth is that most of the stuff they said was my outside appearance and too people who don't know me very well. I look like a bookworm at school and I gave myself the reputation of the girl who doesn't date 'filthy street racers' and I did turn down every guy who asked me out on a date. I wonder what they are going too say tomorrow when they see me with Matt, I could care less. "Mimi is something on your mind?" Questioned Matt sitting up. "No," I said sitting up too, too face him. I moved over closer too him and leaned my head on his chest as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

Somewhere else….

"So you'll bring Mimi too me if I give you the papers too my car?" Questioned the voice. "That's all it will cost you, come on it's the best deal you'll find anywhere, besides we're old friends this should be the easiest choice you've ever made. Anyway if you want this girl that bad I'm the only one who won't use violence too get her I have much more productive ways." Explained the other voice. "Ok consider it done; but you're being warned now you will not get anything if Mimi is hurt in anyway." Threatened the first voice. "She won't be I promise," Replied the second voice. 

Mimi's POV

"Oh my goodness! School starts in an hour, Matt get up, get up Matt!" I shouted at him while shoving his shoulder and his chest. It had been a long weekend and now Matt and I had too returned too school. I began too look as too wear I had put my clothing, I turned too see Matt still asleep I laughed and bent down close too his ear seductively, I saw a smile creep onto Matt's face. "Matt If you don't get up now I'm leaving you for good!!" I yelled while trying too hold in my laughter. Matt opened one eye and slightly lifted his head. "You're not serious are you?" He questioned groggily. "Well I might be if you don't get up." I turned my head away and covered my mouth how was I supposed too be serious when he looked so funny in the morning. "I'm up so do you still want too leave me?" Questioned Matt while attaching his arms around my waist and pulling me down too the bed. He raised himself above me so he was looking downcast too me. "No I don't think I will anymore," I laughed while pushing him over and running into the bathroom first. "That's not fare Mimi!" I heard him yell from the bedroom. "How can you be so selfish? Everyone knows the girl gets the bathroom before the guy!" I shouted while letting the hot water pour from the shower. I then changed into my clothing and then began too put my make-up on. "You know not every girl takes six hours in the bathroom and we only have thirty five minutes too get too school." Announced Matt as he walked into the bathroom. "Fine you can have it I'm done anyway, and it wasn't six hours it was only twenty five minutes." I laughed. I went downstairs too have breakfast, when I walked into the kitchen Blake had obviously already left for Speed because there was no sign of him. "Now where are the cups and plates." I said too myself while walking around the kitchen I opened three cupboards until I finally found the china and silverware. I made myself some eggs and I had a glass of orange juice as Matt strolled in. "I've already eaten. We better be going soon if you want too make it on time," He yawned. "You mean you actually want too go too class on time?" I coughed. "No but I assume you do so let's go." He said while grabbing my empty plate and glass and throwing it into the dishwasher. We walked outside and got into his BMW and headed too school. When we walked in the school Matt placed his arm around my waist and I saw the girls who had been saying all that stuff about me the days before. I heard them whispering among themselves once again. "I knew she would end up going out with him again," one of them giggled. "I saw them come too the street races together last night one of the girls almost slapped her and then this gorgeous guy stopped her hand." Gossiped the other girl. "I heard the guy was a past boyfriend named Michael." Whispered another. How could they gossip about me like that and think I wasn't listening I was definitely the talk of the school for the whole day, well Matt, Michael and I, I should say were the talk of the school. "Hey Mimi! Come sit with us!" Shouted one of the gossiping girls sitting at a table. "Oh all right," I said, they probably had a million questions too ask me. "I saw you with Matt the other night street racing." She smiled. "O yeah? I didn't see you," I lied I had seen her but I avoided her gaze while I was there. "Yeah who was that guy we saw talking too Matt, Jyoe and you?" She questioned. I knew this question was coming and I wasn't sure if I really wanted too answer it. "Oh him? He was my boyfriend in New York." I explained shyly. "Oh, what's he doing here in Japan?" Asked another girl curiously at the table. "Oh he just came too see the sights of Japan." I lied once more, I don't like too lie but when they force so many questions that I don't want too answer I just can't help it. "Well it was nice talking too you Mimi, oh and do me a favor if that Michael guy is in town again give him my number. Oh and let's do lunch tomorrow" giggled the girl as her and her friends stood up and walked away, how was I supposed too give him her number I didn't even know her name and like I really wanted too do lunch with her. "Hey Mimi I saw you with Ishida the other night, I thought you didn't date 'filthy street racers'." Sneered a boy from behind me; this was not a good situation. "I decided too give him a chance," I explained while quickening my pace. The boy and a few of his friends cut me off and began asking me more questions. "Why didn't you give me a chance? I'm a good guy." He explained. "I'm sure you are I'm just not interested though I'm sorry." I started backing away when he grabbed my arm. I turned too run when I bumped into Matt; I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him as a tear streamed down my face. Matt faced the group of guys. "Is there a problem?" asked Matt too the guys. "Yeah Ishida with you, I've asked out six girls in the last week and they all say they're staying single incase you decide too call I'm really getting tired of it, we all are." Threatened the boy. Matt's face turned into a scowl. "It's not my fault you all are so full of yourselves that you go and ask out all the girls who are too good for you," snapped Matt. "You got a lot of nerve Ishida too bad it's going too cost you a few punches from us." Explained one of the guys rolling up his sleeves on his shirt. Matt smiled as Tai and six other guys stood behind Matt out numbering the group in front of me they mumbled something to themselves and turned around and left. I felt eyes fixed on me and I turned too see the gossip group of girls standing on the side watching us they began whisper among themselves again only this time I couldn't hear the things they were saying.

The next class I had was science; I took the seat beside Matt and watched as my teacher began her boring lesson on Physics. Matt leaned over too me and placed a note into my hand it said…..

__

Dear Mimi

What is it with those guys and you? And what about that group of girls I saw you sitting with earlier? I thought you didn't like them oh well it doesn't matter, anyway you're still coming up to Speed with us right? 

Love Matt 

I took out my pen and wrote in return….

__

Dearest Matty (haha aww sounds cute)

Some of those guys asked me out the other day, I didn't want to and he got really upset about it and took it personally. Oh and those girls I don't know what was up with them they had ignored me since I first came here but this morning they asked me too go sit with them, I think it's because I'm now dating you. Oh and Of course I'm still coming with you too Speed who all is coming anyway?

Love Mimi 

Matt quickly scribbled something onto the piece of paper and threw it on my desk before the teacher turned back around. 

__

Dearest Meani (haha just joking) 

Do you mean who's driving? Well we're taking my car and Shane's taking his car, I'm taking Sora, Tai and you. Shane is taking T.K, T.K's girlfriend (Tai's little sister Kari) and Brandy Shane's girlfriend. And if you're wondering why I'm not taking T.K it's because he's not letting me meet Tai's little sister until we get there, sounds crazy but that's T.K for you, haha joking. 

Love Matt

I smiled over at Matt and I faced the teacher who was looking straight at us. "Mimi and Ishida I hope you two aren't passing notes because you know what I do when I catch teenagers passing notes, I read them out load." She bellowed. My face turned scarlet if she read those notes out in front of the class Matt and I would be so embarrassed. She eyed us for about a minute then finally gave up and returned too teaching the class Matt and I let out a huge sigh. I looked in front of Matt too see Tai laughing madly at us, he had seen us passing notes. He took his pen and made a huge heart on his hand and showed it too us then he puckered his lips and made kissing sounds until Matt kicked his chair and made him fall out of it. "Grow up," whispered Matt too Tai. The class laughed and the teacher ignored us and kept teaching the class. "Only fifty two days until school gets out." She kept repeating too herself. 

Who are the guys going too kidnap Mimi?? What happened too Michael?? Will Matt win the race against Izzy at Speed?? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Please review my chapter, and I would really like to get sixty or more reviews before I post the next chapter but if I don't I'll still post it so don't worry. Oh and sorry if there are any grammar and spelling errors. Fuchsia ^_


	9. Pricing

Sorry I've really been terribly busy and I haven't had enough time to post this chapter!!! On another subject THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!! I got 67 reviews for my last chapter!! I am so happy, my goal is to get 100 or more reviews before I finish this story so I'm hoping to get 70 or more for this chapter, but even if I don't I'm still posting the next chapter thank you again. 

^_ Fuschia

**__**

I deticate this chapter too all of you who have reviewed my story thank you. 

Down

After school a girl from the gossip group approached me, Matt left the two of us and he headed towards his car. "Hey Mimi, would you be interested in joining the cheerleading squad?" Questioned the girl. I was speechless; I couldn't join cheerleading now could I? And the only reason they are asking me is because I'm dating Matt. I'm receiving overnight popularity and I'm not approving of it. I faced the girl and she had begun to bite her lip and give me a nervous look as of she was scared of me. "I'll consider it but I'm not promising anything," I smiled at her, her face lit up and a pass of relief went through her eyes. "Thank you, oh and by the way my name's Keiko. Rae insisted that we ask you if you wanted to join thank you for your time," She bowed slightly then ran off. I walked over to Matt's car and got into it. "What did she want?" he asked curiously. "Matt how popular are you?" I questioned already knowing the answer. He smiled and began to laugh. "What makes you think I'm popular?" He questioned through bits of laughter. "Matt I'm getting treated like a queen by all the people who hated me the first day I came to this school ever since I started dating you. Like that girl Keiko she didn't even look me in the eye when she found out I had turned you down and now she wants me to join the cheerleading team?" I explained a little annoyed. "Well, I used to date Keiko and she was the only girl to ever break up with me and she was admired for that by many girls, then you came along and don't even give me a chance at first, that beats out her reputation. That's probably why she wouldn't look at you." He smiled sincerely. I scowled, "I don't want the popularity treatment. When you go to a new school you make your own reputation people don't give you one. I've made up my reputation for myself so I didn't get involved with people like her or you for that matter, don't get my wrong its great that I did get involved with you but I'm tired of being treated like I'm some sort of princess,"

"What did you say in return to Keiko's offer?" Questioned Matt turning the corner to Prime Street. "I told her I'd consider it," I admitted. "You may say you hate the attention but secretly you like to be the star player in the field," stated Matt. I hated how he can be so smart and wise, yet at the same time I admire him for the same reason. We pulled into my driveway of my house. Matt got out of the car with me and we walked inside, the window was still shattered but nothing had been stolen. "Matt I don't see why we don't just don't phone the police they'll know what to do about Jyoe and that Izzy guy," I stated. "No way, we can't if they find out that these guys are involved with you, your parents will come back and you'll get in a lot of trouble. Besides I can handle them they're not that tough but we better get the locks to your house changed and that window fixed," explained Matt while pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. "Hey Carlos, do you think you could hook me up with a few supplies?" asked Matt into the phone. "No, no nothing big unless you consider a window and about eight new door locks big," laughed Matt into the phone. "Good, good so we're on the same terms. Ok I need about a six by five glass window and I need those locks by today. No they're not for me they're for my girlfriend. Alright I'll come get them now thanks, see yeah." Matt hung up the phone and turned to me. "Carlos is going to give you all you need for free, let's go pick it up now though," smiled Matt while heading too his car. "Wait Matt, I think I'll stay here I'm kind of tired," I yawned. "No chances Mimi, you're coming with me if I have to drag you to my car." Snapped Matt as I took his hand and followed him back to his car and we left for Carlos's store, when we arrived Carlos was standing in front of his store holding all the things we'd need. "Here, these locks will keep out anyone. And here is the window you requested," smiled Carlos he was Spanish and he had short black hair and dark tanned skin. He took my hand in his and bent down on one knee. "You are beautiful Senorita (A/N: sorry if that's spelt wrong _)." Smiled Carlos in his Spanish accent. I smiled as he stood up, what a gentleman. Matt laughed and looked up at the sky. "Always trying to steel my girlfriends aren't you Carlos?" Joked Matt. "Always Yamato, always," laughed Carlos. Soon after we drove home, Matt called Tai and Shane to come over and help install my new locks and window. When they arrived Sora and Brandy was with them. "Hello Mimi I've heard so much about you," smiled Brandy as she shook my hand. "Nice to meet you I smiled, can I get any of you something to drink?" I questioned walking to fridge. "Do you have any ice tea?" Shouted Sora. "No I don't but I have three containers of lemonade." I yelled in return. "Lemonade is fine!" Shouted Brandy. "Sure you offer them some drinks but not the ones who are actually working." Snapped Tai just as I walked in holding a tray with six glasses full of lemonade on it. "Really Tai I'm not that inconsiderate of course I brought everyone drinks I'm very grateful for you all doing this for me." I smiled passing out the glasses. After everything was installed we all sat down to rest, Tai told stories of when Matt and him were young everyone laughed. "So Mimi what's America like?" Questioned Brandy dreamily. "It's all right I guess," I turned to face my new window. "What do you mean all right? Did you have a boyfriend or anything?" She questioned I turned to find Matt staring at me, but he quickly looked away once I noticed. "Yes I did," I confessed. "Oh yes I've heard about him Michael was it? Yeah apparently he's entered himself in Speed." Told Brandy. "What?" Matt's attention was back in the conversation. "Yeah, I heard him talking to Blake. When Blake was taking the entry lists up to Speed Michael signed up. He's betting eight hundred thousand American dollars, the odds are on him and you if you sign up Matt," explained Brandy. "I did sign up I told Blake I wanted him to the night before he left." Said Matt worriedly. Matt jumped off the couch he was sitting on and pulled out his cell once more and began dialing numbers. "Shit! Hey Blake it's me Matt, this is an argent phone call, did you enter my name in Speed? I'm coming up and my bet will be eight hundred thousand-yen. Call me when you get this message bye." Matt hung up the telephone. He began to pace. "Well it's getting late and we still have school tomorrow so I'll see you guys later, Brandy you coming?" Asked Shane as he headed towards the door. "Yeah, thank you for the lemonade Mimi it was great. Nice meeting you." She smiled while placing her shoes on her feet. "You two, bye," I waved as they left. "Well, we better be going as well, I'll see you tomorrow hey?" Questioned Tai turning to Matt. "Yeah see yeah." Nodded Matt. "Good-bye and thank you!" shouted Sora while running out the door to Tai's car. Matt and I sat on the couch for a few minutes talking. "Are you staying with me tonight?" I asked. "If you want me too," smiled Matt moving closer too me I kissed his lips. "I do, but you're sleeping in the guest room," I laughed releasing myself from his grasp. I stood up and headed towards my bedroom. "What?" Pouted Matt. "No way you snore!" I laughed while shutting my bedroom door. "Mimi, where are the…" I heard him ask from the other side of the wall I didn't hear him finish what he was saying though. I quickly got undressed and put my pink pajama pants on and a light green tank top and turned the light off then went too bed. Matt had finally given up and he had gone to bed. 

The next morning I woke up to bright sunlight drowning my bedroom with light. I got dressed and walked out to find Matt sleeping on the couch. I leaned my head close to his ear and I whispered. "You know some boyfriends make their starving girlfriends breakfast," Matt's eyes flickered as he yawned and breathed in heavily. "Some girlfriends tell their boyfriends where the guest rooms are before they go to bed," yawned Matt. "Oh I'm sorry," I leaned down and kissed his lips then quickly pulled away. "My breath must be horrible!" I complained as I ran to go brush my teeth. I heard from the bathroom Matt letting out a great burst of laughter. "It's not like my breath is any better!" he shouted. When I was finished I walked into the kitchen to smell fresh pancakes. I sat down at the table and began to eat. "What time is it?" I questioned drinking my juice. "Quarter to eight." Replied Matt. "Ok I better go get ready for school then." I smiled and ran to the bedroom. "Hey! That's not fare, I'm the guest," I heard Matt shout. "You're not a guest you're my boyfriend!" I said through a fit of giggles. I opened the door after my shower to find Matt with wet hair and a towel wrapped around his waist. "What did you use the sink?" I laughed. "No I found your parents room and I used their shower," He smiled and walked over to the couch where his cloths lay. I walked back into my room and quickly got dressed. We drove to school and walked in around the same as we usually do. "Mimi, Mimi!" Shouted Keiko. "Yes?" I replied while letting go of Matt's hand. "Have you thought of joining the cheerleading squad yet?" She questioned excitedly. "Umm yeah about that I'm really not sure if I want to," I bit my lip and turned to face Matt. He had a smile playing on his lips and his eyes were narrowed as if he was about to laugh. I scowled, "You know what I don't think I will join, but I'll let you know if I change my mind," I answered. I turned to Matt and stuck my tongue out. "I won," I whispered while walking to my locker. The gossip girls were all sitting in chairs by my locker. "Can I help you?" I asked politely. "Oh hello Mimi, how are you this morning?" questioned one of the girls. "I'm fine, yourselves?" I asked glancing around at the other girls. "We're pretty good, and sorry we were so rude as to not address ourselves yesterday. I'm Rae, this is Chelsea, that's Rachel and Miko and that's Lena, oh and you already know Keiko." She introduced. "Nice to meet you all," I smiled while twisting the numbers on my lock. "Well anyway Keiko informs us you won't be signing up for the cheerleading squad may we ask why?" Questioned Rae. "I'm just not interested in doing that sort of thing right now," I lied. I had changed so much since I started dating Matt I wasn't so much of snob and I didn't snap at people near as much. I was beginning to show my true colors to everyone the real way I am and not the act I had been putting up for the last few months. And yes deep down inside I do want to be a cheerleader and I do want to have everything I had in New York back, except Michael he's part of my past now and not my future. I turned to face the girls who were staring open mouthed at me. "What?" I asked. "Nothing it's just we thought you of all people would want to join cheerleading, we saw Michael the other day when he was at our school and he told us all about you and what you were like at your school in New York. He said you would have loved to do cheerleading, you were captain of your cheerleading team at your old school weren't you?" Questioned Chelsea. I pulled up a chair and sat down with the group. "I was the captain of the Now York high cheerleading team. I lead our team to victory every year at the nationals. Then when I moved here my friend Carol phoned me and told me that the team got first even with their new captain Jennifer. That's when I decided that I wasn't ever going to do cheerleading again. " I explained. The girls were all nodding their heads and whispering amongst each other like they always do. "Well I can see you don't want to do cheerleading anymore so we won't force you in to it but it would have been great if you had joined," smiled Rae. "Rae's our current captain she's a great captain but we haven't gotten in first place, I think our school is more concerned in street racing than it is in cheerleading. But I too enjoy street racing more than I do cheerleading it's more exciting I can't wait to go to Speed tomorrow, that's when everyone from our school usually goes up there." Explained Miko. I stood up after hearing the bell ring. "I'll see you all later bye," I smiled and waited for Matt to come to his locker. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist I received a kiss on my cheek as Matt began to twist numbers on his lock. "So, I saw you talking to those girls again, did you join the squad yet?" Questioned Matt. "I already gave them my answer you were there." I smiled and narrowed my eyes cunningly knowing I had proved him wrong for once. "And I won that argument and you know it," 

"Sure, I still think you just said no because you want to prove me wrong when we both know I'm right," smiled Matt shutting his locker as he began to walk down the hall towards the gym. "Matt wait up!" I shouted running down the hall after him. "Matt, are we going to leave for Speed tomorrow?" I questioned grabbing his hand in mine. "No, I don't leave until two days after everyone else leaves. If I leave along with the majority of the school they know it's street racing and they will come to find us. But if I leave later the school will just think it's a flu bug going around and they will think nothing of it, they really don't trust me after I was sent to jail for street racing." Explained Matt. "I have to wait two days before I get to see this 'great' place? Wonderful." I laughed sarcastically. "What you mean wonderful?" Questioned Matt. "I'm really excited and I wanted to go sooner but I see your point so it's alright with me. Sora and Tai stay behind and wait for you as well right?" I asked. "Yeah," answered Matt as we walked into our next class. 

****

~*~ 2 Days Later~*~ (A/N: I know that may seem a little fast but I need it to go by fast or you would get really bored waiting.)

"Matt what do I need to bring?" I yelled from my bedroom while pulling out my suitcase. "Clothing, a cell phone and anything else you could possibly need," he shouted back. "Thanks!" I yelled in return while throwing everything into my suitcase. I grabbed clothing, make-up, soap and shampoo; my cell phone and cell phone charger and I brought one of the huge jugs of lemonade. I threw it all into Matt's trunk and got into the car. Tai and Sora had walked up here already and were in the car waiting for Matt and I. "Ok let's go," He said while putting his bag into the trunk. 

****

Matt's POV

"So Matt are you going to race against Michael?" Questioned Tai, my eyes narrowed as we pulled onto this deserted road with nothing around it. "What do you think? Yeah I'm going to race him and I'm going to win," I replied. I turned to face Mimi she was staring out the window admiring the scenery with a glum face. "Is something wrong?" I asked her. " I have a bad feeling about something but I can't pin point what it is, maybe it's just that I'm really excited." She said blankly, she wasn't acting excited. "Don't worry Mimi I'm not going to murder Michael, and Jyoe maybe there but he's not going to get within ten feet of you," I explained resting a hand on her right leg. She smiled at me. "You're right I'm sure it's just me being excited!" she laughed. 

~*~ Three hours later, the arrival to Speed ~*~

"YEAH!" Yelled Tai putting an arm around Mimi. "Welcome to Speed Mimi this is where I become a rich man, and Sora becomes a rich woman," he laughed letting go of her and running ahead of us. I walked up to a car with three guys sitting in it. "Hey do you guys know where I can find Blake or Shane?" I asked. "Blake's in his trailer and Shane is with his girlfriend in his trailer," Explained one of the guys. "Thanks see yeah," I shouted while running off to go get Tai, Sora and Mimi. Blake brings his trailer up with him every year it's huge and it's big enough for Tai, Sora, Blake and me to stay in with room to spare so it's perfect. "They're at their trailer's the fun part is we have to go find their trailers," explained Matt. "That's great," said Tai sarcastically. "It'll be like finding a needle in a hay stack." Whined Sora. "Oh don't complain besides Blake recently painted his trailer neon yellow so we could find it easier." I explained. We began by running up and down lot spaces until we finally found Blake and Shane's trailers parked beside each other. "Hey Matt you finally made it, this is Beth I just met her yesterday she's been helping me organize things," smiled Blake pointing to his neatly arrange trailer. "Nice, Beth you do a good job," said Mimi as she stepped inside the trailer. "Thank you," she bowed. I walked over to where the beds were and picked out one for me, then Mimi claimed the bunk above my head. And Tai and Sora did the same on the other side of the trailer. "Blake did you get my message on your phone?" I asked hastily. "Yeah I did and I had signed you up, but are you really sure you want to bet such a high amount of money? And the only reason you're doing it is to see if you can get back at Michael." Coughed Blake. "So what if I am? And yeah I'm sure what do I have to loose?" I flashed him a smile. Blake started to laugh and turned to Mimi. "Who are you rooting for Mimi, Michael or Matt?" Questioned Blake. "Matt duh!" she laughed. "Anyway I'm tired I think I'm going to go to sleep," said Tai, Sora nodded and climbed to her bunk in the trailer. "Yeah I think I will as well, what about you Mimi?" I asked. "No I think I'm going to go take a short walk but I'll go to bed when I come back," She said as she shut the door. I lied awake in bed for the next hour as I stared at the roof when I heard someone scream and I automatically knew who it was, it was Mimi. I jumped up and I ran to the door but when I pushed it to get it to open it wouldn't move I peered out the window at a piece of wood that was spread across the front of the door. I had awoken Blake, Sora, Tai and Beth we were all pushing the door trying to get it open but it wouldn't budge. I grabbed my cell phone and I dialed Shane's cell. "Hello?" Asked Shane groggily. "Shane get out to our trailer now! Open our door it's stuck, it's an emergency!" I shouted into the phone with fear and confusion running through my voice. The phone hung up and the door was quickly opened, I heard the same person scream once more and I ran for the direction it was coming from. When I arrived at the spot there was nothing there but a bunch of confused racers walking around the area looking for what had made the scream. "What happened?" I yelled. They all turned too look at me. "There was a scream and I saw a guy attack this young girl and he pulled her to the ground and she screamed again that's when I ran outside but when I came out the two were gone." Explained a girl with a housecoat wrapped around her. "Mimi…" I breathed. "What did the guy look like?" I questioned. "He was kind of short but very muscular and I think he had either a really bright brown colored hair or it was an orange-red color it was hard to tell," she answered. I froze in spot she had just described Izzy, Jyoe's most trustworthy gang man. "What way did they go?" I questioned. "I didn't see I'm sorry," replied the girl. I clenched my fists into a ball and m teeth were grinding together, my eyes had narrowed and they were icy cold yet burning with fire. "Does anybody here know where I can find either Izzy or Jyoe's trailers?" I shouted out to the crowd of people standing around us. Everyone knows Jyoe and Izzy very well since Izzy ran me over last year and Jyoe is the biggest perverted leech out there. "Jyoe's trailer is in lot 60 and Izzy's trailer is in lot 68," someone in the crowd shouted. "Thank you!" I yelled out and ran down the rows of trailers. When I finally found Jyoe's trailer I opened the door and walked inside no one was there so I moved on to Izzy's trailer, when I opened the door there was no one home either. I walked back to Blake's trailer, when I returned Blake, Sora, Tai, Shane, Brandy and Beth were all reading a note. Blake turned to me with a melancholy face expression. "It was Izzy and Jyoe alright that have Mimi, but read the note for yourself," explained Blake handing me the note. 

__

So Ishida you now know what it's like to loose something you truly care about, good it hurts doesn't it? Sorry it had to be this way but I needed to strike you with your greatest weakness ever, Mimi. Speaking of Mimi don't worry she's not harmed, yet anyway. But if you do not loose every single race you participate in she will be harmed, and if you do loose every race then I **might** consider giving her back. As for Michael well that race will cut you deep, because unfortunately for you, you have too loose to him for a second time. And no need to worry about Mimi she will be taken care of and she will watch your failure with every race, perhaps she will no longer love you once she realizes you're a loser, perhaps she will fall in love with me? 

Your kind enemy,

Jyoe

For the first time in twelve years a tear escaped my eye while I was reading the letter, they had her, Mimi. They were using her to get back at me it's my fault she is with them, it's my fault if anything happens too her and it's my fault for everything now. "Come on Matt, the best thing you can do right now is sleep, we'll find Mimi in the morning. Remember what he said she'll be there watching your races, the best thing you can do is to do what he says so she doesn't get hurt." Said Blake he had sadness in his voice too even if he didn't show it. "You're right, I better go to bed and I will have to loose the races even if my reputation will be lost," I started to walk back into the trailer when I heard someone calling my name. "Matt! Matt!" yelled the voice. I turned to see Michael running towards the trailer. "What happened to Mimi?" He questioned between breaths. "She was kidnapped by Jyoe," I said sadly and I threw him the note and sat down on the steps. I watched Michael's face turn from concern to vengefulness. "He can't do this, I won't let him. I will have to save Mimi." Said Michael frantically. "Hey before this turns ugly between you two, we're all going to save Mimi tomorrow, she'll be at the race with Jyoe watching. Matt's first race is against Peter Shine, this may hurt Matt's reputation but Matt must loose to him." Explained Tai. I faced Michael his face was enraged with madness. "Now I want your guy's word that you won't try anything stupid tomorrow and try to make the other one look bad," said Tai firmly. "I won't give you my word Tai, I will however not try and make Matt look bad but I love Mimi with all of my heart and if I'm given an opportunity to save her, save her I will," explained Michael. "I refuse to give you my word too Tai, it's not in me too and it never will be," I said coldly. "Fine Michael you go home and Matt go too bed I'm sick of looking at your bickering faces," shouted Tai angrily as he stomped off into the trailer with Sora and Blake close behind. "Tomorrow, Matt," said Michael watching me stand up. I faced him, "Tomorrow," I said as I walked into the trailer and I slammed the door. 

****

~*~ Somewhere Else…… ~*~

"Please don't do this too me Jyoe!" shouted Mimi as Jyoe sat on the chair beside her. "Oh Mimi I'm not going to hurt you I just like to watch you. And no I'm not a stalker, I find you interesting like a kitten, You're curious and cute, you explore where you have not been, and your instinct is always horribly right!" scowled Jyoe calmly. Mimi spat at Jyoe's face but missed and hit Izzy instead. "Hey quit it you spoiled brat!" yelled Izzy threw clenched teeth. "I'm not a spoiled brat you ass hole!" yelled Mimi while putting up a fuss and trying too loosen her ropes that attached her to a chair. "You know when I get free I'm going to have you arrested for sexual harassment! You kidnapped a policeman's daughter you idiot!" Shouted Mimi. "Oh my did we? You see Mimi I'm assuming your father doesn't know that you're here because if he did none of us would be here, also now that you told me your plan for when you get free I don't think I'm going to let you go now." Laughed Jyoe. "How can you be so cruel? Are you really that jealous of Matt?" questioned Mimi. "Yes," said Jyoe as he turned away from her. "Matt has had everything I've wanted since we were young Mimi, for once I'm going to get my way, I'm going to have something he wants but can't have. Also I have something I want, but I can have it,"

"You're a monster!" Yelled Mimi, her voice echoed through out the building. "Yes," laughed Jyoe. 

****

Matt's POV 

I awoke the next morning sadly, that night I had horrible nightmares of the things Jyoe could be doing to her. I sat up and went to have a shower, when I was done I got dressed ate breakfast then tuned my car and washed it and I headed for the racetrack for the first race. I peered around the bleachers that had been set up, searching for Mimi. My eyes finally fell upon hers, they were dry and tired she had dark black circles under her eyes and she wasn't glowing like she usually would. I turned my head to the bottom of the bleachers where I saw Michael sneaking about holding a gun. 'Don't interfere,' I thought in my head as I watched him. I saw Blake running about around the bleachers as well with others from our group. Suddenly Michael jumped up in front of Jyoe, grabbed Mimi and turned to run with her when he reached the ground a gunshot was heard and Michael fell too the ground. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as I watched Mimi roll him over onto his back and her tears beginning to stream down her face, people crowding around him, Blake ran to get too Mimi first but Izzy was there within seconds and Mimi was slung over his shoulder. I jumped out of my car and ran towards the crowd but there were too many people too get near him, after they had gone I pushed people out of the way to find Michael on the ground barely breathing. Sora was right beside him feeling his pulse. "Get the doctor!" she yelled, "Out of my way!" shouted the doctor pushing everyone aside. 

****

Mimi's POV

I sat in tied to the chair once more, recalling everything that had just happened. 

****

~*FLASHBACK*~ 

Michael grabbed me and pulled me down to the ground I thought I was free, when Michael collapsed and brought me down with him. (A/N: WARNING EXTREMELY CORNY MOMENT) "Michael!" I cried into his shirt. "You're f..f..free." whispered Michael as he fainted. 

****

~*END OF FLASHBACK *~

I cried silently realizing I will probably never be able to tell Michael I'm sorry for what I've done. I'll never see him again. I thought angrily as Jyoe walked onto the room. "Well Mimi I guess you won't be seeing Matt's races after all you'll just have to hear about them from now on if they're going to try and steel you away from me," Explained Jyoe while watching me cry. "Oh really Mimi you loved Matt not him so why are you crying over him?" Asked Jyoe disgusted. I scowled. "There are things you don't know and never will, don't ever question why I do things." 

"I'm writing another letter to Matt, would you like to add something of your own in it?" Questioned Jyoe. "Yes," I replied as he awaited my pleadings. "Tell him that I miss him very much, tell him to find me, underline the find, tell him that I am very upset about Michael and tell him that I want to leave where I am and return to him." I said harshly to Jyoe. "I want to see what you wrote," I said turning my head to face an empty wall. Jyoe handed me the letter, it said everything that I had said. Jyoe snatched the letter and folded it then handed it too Izzy. "Take it to the trailer Matt is staying in, I'm sure he'll be extra happy too hear from us," smiled Jyoe staring at me. "Oh and Izzy, while you're there find out the results of Matt's race against Peter, I do hope he did well." Laughed Jyoe. 

****

Matt's POV

I raced Peter and I lost horribly I didn't even bother to turn my engine on when the flag went down I sat and watched as Peter past the line. I felt like William in that movie 'A Knights Tale' when that girl told him to loose to prove his love for her. Everyone was pissed as they watched my car drive back to the trailer they threw food at me, I hope no one betted too high on me. When I walked into the lot where Blake's trailer was I saw another note attached to the door. 

__

Naughty, Naughty, Naughty Ishida. You expect me to give Mimi to you now? After you pulled that stunt? Consider yourself on thin lines. Too bad about Michael though I was really looking forward to watching the two of you race against each other it would have been interesting. But the question is did he live? 

****

~*FLASHBACK*~ 

"Sora! Sora! Is he going to be alright?" I questioned her as she walked away from the doctor's trailer. "It doesn't look good Matt, he's in state of shock and he keeps screaming every time the doctor tries to do anything for him, the doctor doesn't think he's going to make it over night. I just hope Mimi doesn't find out about it, she might start to blame herself." Explained Sora. "That's true, this is all Jyoe's fault why can't he just grow up and enjoy his own life instead of risking his own for mine," I scowled coldly as I stormed away from Sora. "Matt! We need to get Michael to the hospital ask Blake if he has any objections to an ambulance coming out here to get him!" Shouted Sora after me. Of course Blake had objections, he sent Shane with Michael to the hospital. 

****

~*END OF FLASHBACK*~

There was more to his letter…

__

Mimi's really beaten up about it, she taking it quite badly, how are you taking it? As of now you have your title back. Anyway Mimi says she misses you very much, she want's you to come find her she tells me to underline the find for some reason, and she also says she is really upset about Michael and she really wants to leave where she is and to return to you. 

Keep Loosing,

Jyoe

I walked inside the trailer and threw the note at Blake. He read it over and passed it too Sora and Tai they both read it over and looked at me. "We've got to find her," I said coldly looking out the window. 

Where is Mimi!? Will Michael live? All these questions will be answered in my next chapter. Please remember to REVIEW. Thank you. ^_ Fuschia


	10. Clues

First of all thank you so much for reviewing!!! I cannot believe I only have 18 more to go until I get to one hundred!!! I am extremely grateful to you all. Anyway enough of me here is chapter 10!!! ^_ Fuschia 

****

Down

****

Michael's POV

I lay in the hospital bed thinking of Mimi and the life I've lived, people stood around my bed, that I am certain. I felt a cold breeze and knew something I had known for a long time now I was lonely. Even though caring people surround me I am lonely. There is no one here I would consider embracing and there is no one here I would love, I wish Mimi was here then all of that would change. I am awake now but my eyes remain close, for if I open them I will come into the world again where love is painful and lust is everywhere. I am not in my own little world, all I see is black but I am hidden away from everyone. I hide so I do not have to reveal the pain inside me, I know Mimi is still with Jyoe and I know that I did not carry out with my plan and save her, it's funny all I want to do right now is beat Matt in a race to prove to Mimi that I truly am the champion of Japan. Even if I did beat Matt what would it prove? I can drive a car faster? That I can shift gears faster than anyone else does? I hear louder voices now they are yelling in my ear I think I shall open my eyes and see the world once again, maybe I will let Matt win the race if I am not dead, if I let him win the race Mimi will go with Matt that is certain but I will feel better about myself knowing she is happy. I opened my eyes and saw a doctor staring down at me, he was speaking rapidly I didn't catch it all because my Japanese is a little rusty but I did catch one part, he told me that it's a miracle and that I'm supposed to be dead right now. 

****

Mimi's POV

The whole day my thoughts have remained on Matt and Michael, whether or not Michael's alive or if Matt is coming to save me the questions are mixed all around with millions of other questions I wish to ask. I watch as Jyoe walks into the room his gleaming face tells me that he has something important to tell me. "Morning Mimi, how are you?" Questioned Jyoe running his hands delicately down my cheek. I bit at him. "Do not touch me, you have no right!" I snapped. "Feisty this morning hey? Well I can fix that and perhaps even brighten that frown. First of all this one is good for me, Matt lost to Peter! You don't look very pleased this is good news, for you especially this way you have a slight chance of being returned to Matt," said Jyoe while lighting up a cigarette. "I thought you didn't smoke," I stated. "I don't usually only when I'm vengefully happy," He smiled. "Don't smoke in my presence I don't like it," I scowled. Immediately Jyoe threw the cigarette on the floor and crushed it beneath his foot as he turned to leave. "Oh and by the way the word on the street is Michael lives," he stepped out of the room and walked out the door. "He's alive?" I questioned in a whispered voice. He hasn't been killed!! It was a great relief to me knowing that he hadn't died because of me I'm going to get my chance to say sorry if I ever get back. I started to move around in my chair trying to get loose before Jyoe sent Izzy in to watch me. Izzy wasn't as cruel as Jyoe he didn't rub it in my face that I wasn't going to be let go. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out, no matter what Matt tries Jyoe isn't going to give me back. Izzy walked into the room and sat down on a chair and stared passed me. 

****

Matt's POV

I awoke to the sound of footsteps outside the trailer I ran outside only to see a note caught on the door once again. I picked up the crumpled object and carried it inside and sat down on my bed. The note was from Jyoe,

__

I hear you lost to Peter, which is sad very sad and very entertaining to me. Mimi on the other hand doesn't seem to be very pleased with the way things are going she wants you to come find her Matt I have another offer for you that'll make this even more interesting for me anyway. I'll leave you a clue on your door to where I am every time you loose to someone and when you figure it out I'll be long gone but perhaps Mimi won't be maybe she'll be there? 

Your friendly Neighborhood Enemy, 

Jyoe

I crumpled the note and began to think if I kept loosing I was definitely going to loose my title but if I win then I will loose Mimi, so the question is who is more important to me Mimi or my fans? The decision wasn't very tough I automatically know the answer the question was, was it the right answer? I pondered on this and then finally decided that it was and began to make breakfast, besides the only way I had to loose was if people challenged me and signed my name up on their racing sheet and so far I've only had Peter and Mich…. I was cut off by a loud knocking on the trailer door I quickly answered it to find Victor he was holding a sheet of paper and he handed it to me then ran away with his other sheets of paper under his arm. I looked down on the paper; I have been challenged by Phoebe Plants. No way, Jyoe has to have something to do with this Phoebe would never challenge me unless she was getting paid to do it, then it hit me like a bucket of cold water Jyoe must be paying people to race up against me. I grabbed my shirt and jeans and ran out the door towards Phoebe's trailer. I knocked on the door six times before she finally answered. "Yeah can I help you?" She questioned groggily. "Have you been paid to race against me?" I asked frantically. "Yeah some guy with blue hair told me that he'll pay me 50,000 if I challenge you and I agreed," She yawned. I stormed away from her trailer, I ran straight back to Blake's. "I got the note, it was sitting in a crumpled ball on the table," He studied me for a moment. "This is a good thing Matt if he gives us clues and you don't challenge anyone then we'll find Mimi and you can easily claim your title back," 

"It's not the title I'm worried about, and if only it was as simple as you think. Jyoe or Izzy or someone from their gang is paying people to challenge me I'm racing Phoebe Plants the worse racer here tomorrow, plus who's to say Jyoe will give us the right directions or that he isn't planning a trap?" I questioned. "Calm down Matt, Phoebe will be a great loss to your reputation unless you're going to risk getting Mimi hurt and beat her, you have to have your priorities straight, what would you rather have Mimi or your rep?" Asked Blake while handing me a waffle. "No contest, I'll take Mimi over my rep any day," I explained while eating my waffle. Tai and Sora finally were up. "Where's Beth?" I asked noticing she wasn't here. "She's headed back into town to pick up a few things," said Blake. "Finally the two sleepy heads are up hey?" Questioned Blake slapping Tai on the back. "I deserve more than three hours of sleep," Said Tai picking up the crumpled note. "Another note from Jyoe? I guess that's a no we don't know where Mimi is then hey?" He read the note over quickly; Sora sat on his lap and read the note over as well. "Not good enough we need a trust worthy source," Said Tai. "I know," I replied. Sora put her hand with mine. "Matt this is the most worried I've ever seen you, you really care about her don't you? She's not like your other girlfriends you've had in the past you're not so cold anymore and the things you've done for her." Smiled Sora. "We'll find her soon I promise," 

****

Mimi's POV

"Why are you two doing this?" I asked staring into Izzy's hard hazel eyes. "We're doing this to get back at Matt, we both don't like him and we both aren't planning on it either," said Izzy reverting his gaze from mine. "Even though you hate him why did you steal me?" I scowled. "Everyone has a weakness Mimi, yours is your optimism, in Matt's case he never had a weakness before we could never beat him because we couldn't hit him somewhere where it hurt until he met you. You changed everything for us you were able to give us what we wanted most, to get back at Matt." Explained Izzy. "I am Matt's weakness?" I asked. "Yes you why else do you think he would loose at street racing to someone he could easily crush, he would loose his reputation for you. Mimi I'm tired of being third best in the racing world, Jyoe wants to be able to have all the women again. It will work out for us in the end," He explained. "Am I going to die?" I asked, he was silent, as he looked downcast towards the floor. "Am I going to die?" I repeated, he still didn't answer. "I am I going to die!" I shouted through tears. Izzy stood up and walked out of the room a second later one of Jyoe and Izzy's gang members walked in and sat where Izzy had been sitting. I looked into his eyes they were green and narrow. "Am I going to die?" I question; he to didn't answer just stared straight ahead as if he hadn't heard me. My parents wanted me out of this world they wanted me to stay preppy and finish school without having any social hassles. They always warned me that if I kept this up I was going to be killed. The thoughts of my parents came flooding to my head, and I began to weep. "Am I going to die?" I cried through tears. The man focused his attention to me. "No one knows where your life is headed except for Jyoe, Izzy and me and I will not answer that question." Explained the man. "What is your name?" I asked through tears. "You can call me Ken," He explained. "Do you know who I am?" I asked curiously the thought of dying was almost out of my mind. "Yes," He replied. "You are Mimi Tachikawa, girlfriend of Yamato Ishida."

"Very good," I laughed, he smiled a little too. "Is that a hint of a smile?" I questioned flirtatiously. He shook his head and began to blush crazily. "I thought guards weren't supposed to smile or blush." I giggled. "We're not but I can't help it when someone is making me laugh," he laughed. 

****

Matt's POV

There was a knock on the door and there stood Victor once again. "Matt your race is in fifteen minutes if you do not show up you will be withdrawn from racing at Speed," explained Victor. "Thank you I know the rules," I scowled and slammed the door. I grabbed my car keys and walked outside to my car. This statement may not make it seem that I am upset about not having Mimi here but…The things I do for her she owes me big time," I said while speeding towards the race track. When I pulled up Phoebe was leaning against her car watching me pull up. "Try to go easy on me hey?" She giggled and stepped into her car. Victor waved the flag and I turned off my engine as Phoebe speeded past me. As soon as she passed the painted line she jumped out of her car screaming in a fit of laughter. She ran down to where my car was. "No way I just beat you, were you that scared you loose to me that you couldn't even turn on your engine? Wow!" She yelled not even willing to hear my reply, which wasn't a nice one. She leaned on my window of my car. "I'd get out of here if I were you that crowd doesn't look pleased that you're loosing," she informed me. I turned to the crowd. I scanned the audience and saw everyone shouting and moving around except one, a guy with blue hair and glasses a guy I hate more than anything in the world, Jyoe. I got out of my car knocking Phoebe to the ground and I walked to the stands where the audience was. "Where is she!" I yelled in rage at Jyoe. "Not here!" Yelled Jyoe back over the noise. "But Matt I have a clue for you it's at your trailer with another note, I had to remind Tai that he can't kill me because you'd never find Mimi if I'm dead," Laughed Jyoe. He walked passed a few angry audience members down to me. I stared him in the eyes as he approached me. "Mimi is not harmed Matt so no need to worry that is though if you keep loosing." He explained. "These clues you talk about, who's to say you're not going to trick me and put me in a trap and Mimi isn't going to be in any of the places you say?" I asked. "Oh but I didn't say the clues were places I just said I was giving you clues as to where she is," explained Jyoe. "And they're not traps I may be a cheat but not at this, besides where would I have my fun if you were dead? Your clue is at your trailer I'm going to leave now I'll make sure to tell Mimi you said hello." He smiled while walking back to his car. "Oh and I know what you're thinking and if you do follow me Mimi will be killed," He yelled. I ran back to my car and drove straight to the trailer. Once I was in my parking spot Tai came out immediately and threw the note at me. "I hate this stupid asshole, he's messing with your head Matt don't let him get to you." Said Tai while walking back into the trailer. I quickly unfolded the note and read what it had to say. 

__

Well Ishida how are you doing? Mimi is well and unharmed, she keeps questioning whether or not she is going to die, now that all depends on you, do you want her to die? Keep loosing oh and here is your clue.

Clue: Rare As Go Expands. 

Everyone's favorite happy enemy, 

Jyoe

What does Rare As Go Expands mean? I decided to let Blake have a look at it when he returns from his race he was participating in. He ran in the trailer door and threw a bundle of cash at each of us. "For the first time in my life I was able to get enough money to throw at my friends," He laughed but then noticed all of our glum faces. "Can I have the note?" He asked knowing why we were all not as happy as him and his smile quickly faded as well. I threw him the note and he read it over. "Rare As Go Expands?" He questioned out loud. "We have not idea what kind of clue it is either," explained Tai just as there was a knock on the door. "For Matt Ishida," Said Victor running down the line of trailers. Blake threw me the piece of paper and I read it, I once again had another challenge this time it was against Izzy. "Out of all the people in the world I had to race against someone who wants to kill me?" I scowled angrily. "Who is it?" Asked Sora grabbing the paper out of my hands. "Izzy?" She spat. "Yeah," I replied. "What a burn," said Blake. "I have twenty minutes too get to the race how did he manage that?" I questioned turning to Blake. "He probably paid Victor to cut someone," he explained. "Doesn't matter I have to race him anyway," I stood up and headed for my car. I arrived just as Izzy was pulling up beside me. He walked out of his car and over to mine. "I want you to start your engine and race none of this sitting here and watching me beat you I want you to race." Explained Izzy. "Fine," I said starting my engine. "Matt!" I thought I heard Mimi scream but when I looked around I couldn't hear it anymore. I rolled up my window and rolled forward to the starting line. The flag went down and I tagged along behind Izzy purposely I didn't even bother to hit the NOS button. I pulled over to the side and Izzy got out his car and headed towards me. "Thanks Ishida you just made my day so much better," He laughed and pointed to Jyoe in the crowd. "You'll have another note and clue waiting for you at your trailer," Laughed Izzy. I slammed the gas pedal and speeded towards the trailer area, as soon as I reached Blake's trailer I was out of the car and already reading the note attached to the door. 

__

Well done you've been loosing like a true loser I love it! Want to hear something that will make you think you're a fool? Mimi was in the trunk of Izzy's car through out the whole race you could have saved her Matt we even let you hear her scream once. But too late now, anyway here is your clue I hope you find us soon!

Clue: Colors Only Make Purple A New Yellow.

From, Jyoe.

Can Only Make Purple Any New Yellow? What the hell was that supposed to mean his clues don't make any sense. I walked into the trailer and handed Blake the note. "I'm not getting this one either and Mimi was in the trunk?" he said after reading it over. "I wish I had of paid attention to the scream for Matt I thought I had heard" I replied "I don't get it either," Said Tai who was looking over Blake's shoulder reading the note. "Sora?" he questioned. "Nope sorry Matt," she said sadly. "It doesn't matter I wish I could have known she was in there I could have saved her." I whined. Just as we had finished reading yet again there was another knock on the door. I opened it to only find the breeze playing with a piece of paper attached to our door. I ripped it off and sat down to read what it had to say. 

__

Well since you lost to Izzy and he has had his glory you get half of Mimi in a way we decided to give you the last clue, see I told you loosing would pay off in the end.

Clue: Will A Ranch Extend.

Clue: Have Opened Up Some Endings.

Jyoe

"These get confusing by the hour," I explained throwing the note at Blake he read if over and handed it to Tai who passed it on to Sora when he was done. "So he wants us to come and find him now hey? Kind of hard when his clues make no sense." Spat Sora. "Excuse me, not to be rude but may I see the three clues you have received?" Questioned Beth who was sitting quietly in the corner. "Sure," I said glumly throwing them at her. "Thank you," She replied. She read them over about ten times. "Mimi is hidden at Rage Company Ware house," she said surprising us all. "What makes you think that?" Questioned Blake. "It's Easy notice on the letters how he has capitalized every word each of the beginning letters all say a word in every clue," She explained. I ran up and hugged Beth I was so happy. "You are a genius!" I smiled kissing her cheek. "Let's go!" I ordered as they all scrambled from their seats to get to their cars. We all drove straight towards town. When we arrived sure enough Beth was right Jyoe's car and three other cars surrounded the building.

****

Mimi's POV

I was stuffed in the trunk of Izzy's car for the whole race against Matt; he had gagged me so I couldn't yell he. He opened the trunk once when Matt was there and let me shout out to him, I don't think Matt had heard me when I did. Ken was still my 'guard' I liked him best of all the people who came to watch me because he was friendly and didn't rub it in that I might not live or that I'm never going to be let go or worst of all that Matt would never be able to find me, that is what I was worried about most of all him not being able to find me. "Am I going to die?" I questioned once more. "I cannot answer that question Mimi," He answered. "Oh but you must it's driving me crazy I have to know!" I cried out. I pouted. "They told me you were sixteen not three," He laughed at my pouting this time I couldn't laugh along with him I was too scared. "Why do you carry a gun?" I asked. "What makes you think I am carrying a gun?" He asked. "I am not stupid you know, are you going to shoot me if someone tries to rescue me?" I asked watching his jeans pocket. "Like I said what makes you think I'm carrying a gun?" he asked once more. "Well you either have a gun in your pocket or you're happy to see me," I informed him. He laughed as he pulled his Jacket away a little and revealed a shiny silver gun. "Told yeah," I said. " I'm not supposed to shoot you just threaten to if someone breaks in," He turned away as if he was lying to me. "What is it?" I asked. "I'm lying to you, if someone comes in to try and save you I've been ordered by Jyoe to shoot you," he sadly. I covered my mouth not so much at the fact that I was going to get shot if Matt came to rescue me but more at that I had gotten to Ken as well. I've met a lot of men in my life so far I've liked Matt the best but I get to almost all of them, I'm like a siren that makes everyone fall in love with my song. Take Jyoe for instance he sees me as a beautiful young girl who is very bright and talented. Matt sees me for who I am and that's why I like him the most, Michael is the same way but he isn't the same as Matt is. "I'm sorry," I said to Ken he looked up at me surprised. "Why are you sorry, you didn't do anything." He explained. "I'm sorry for causing you pain," I explained. I hope my accusations that had been going on in my head were right and that he has fallen for me. "How did you know?" He asked. "I know what happens when I get to a guy and you're acting the same way most of them did," I explained. He turned away. "You know I'm not going to be able to shoot you now that I've talked to you, this is making my job a lot harder than it should be. This is the reason I'm not supposed to talk when I'm guarding you. I suppose it's so I don't feel any emotion towards you." He explained. "I am sorry," I said one last time watching him closely. 

****

Somewhere else…

"He's here? Alright put Izzy on guard of her I know Ken won't shoot her if he has too." Said the voice. "I agree completely Sir, you are a monster!" He laughed. 

Cliffhanger! I'll post the next chapter soon I promise. How many of you guessed where Mimi was before Beth said it? Please remember to review I'd at least like to have ninety before I'll post the next chapter! Thanks! On and one last thing please excuse my grammar it's not my best subject! ^_ Fuschia


	11. To me it's just, down...

THANK YOU so much to those of you, who reviewed chapter ten of this story, also congratulations to those who figured out where Mimi was before Beth said it. Also I only need four more reviews and I'll be at one hundred so I would really appreciate 4 reviews! ^_ Fuschia 

****

Down

Matt's POV 

I watched as the sun set on the dark pavement, my hand lingered in my pocket feeling the cold metal of a loaded gun. Everyone else around me had guns in their pockets too, even Sora all though she hates violence. We all started to make our way towards the building. "Wait!" Whispered Sora sharply. "Stop,"

"What?" I asked annoyed. "It's a trap," she whispered. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "It's a trap, look up on top of the building," she whispered. I looked up and saw about six men all with guns aimed at our location. "What are we supposed to do?" I questioned. "We're calling the rest of the gang is what we're doing," said Sora pulling out her cell. "Why?" I asked. "Are you blind, if Jyoe can spare six men on the roof think of how many he has inside," she whispered while dialing numbers on cell. I looked at the men on the roof as she whispered into the phone. "This is going to be difficult," I whispered to Tai. "No shit, even if we get in think of how hard it's going to be to get back out," he replied. "I know that's what I'm worried about, not to mention finding Mimi and what they might do if we actually get to her," I said. "What do you think they'll do?" Asked Blake joining the conversation. "I'm not sure, but knowing Jyoe it won't be good," I explained. 

Mimi's POV

I studied Izzy's face as he started to load his gun, they had removed Ken from my presence and replaced him with Izzy, and this wasn't going to be easy. 1. Izzy was capable of shooting me, 2. He would shoot Matt if Matt came within one hundred feet of me and 3. He has a loaded gun what more do really need to know? "I don't get it," I said staring at Izzy. "You don't get what?" he questioned still loading his gun. "I thought Jyoe was in love with me, why would he shoot me then?" I questioned. Izzy's glance fell on me. "Think about it, what's the usual thing that happens to someone who has lost a woman to someone else? If that someone can't have the woman then no one else can either. Does that answer your question if you're going to die?" he said sternly returning his gaze to his gun. "Bring it on," was all I had to say. Izzy looked back up at me. "Excuse me?" he asked. "It's like Romeo and Juliet they died in the end because their families weren't going to let them be together. I would rather die then be with Jyoe, the only one who I want to be with is Matt and obviously Jyoe is to much of a coward to except that." 

Izzy raised his gun up at me aimed at my head. "Do you want to die now?" he asked angrily. "I don't have any input on this matter," I replied. His gun stayed aimed at me for a little while then he dropped it. "What can't shoot?" I questioned skeptically. "You know you're a little bit of an idiot you don't seem to care weather or not you get shot." Sneered Izzy "I don't anything's better than sitting here waiting to be rescued when I already know my fate." I explained. "What ever," he muttered under his breath and got up and left the room. 

Ken snuck into the room while Izzy was out. "You're back," I exclaimed. "Ya but only for a quick while. Ishida and the others are outside; they're trying to get in. I know I'll get killed for this but I'm going to help them get you out, you deserve better and I can't have you killed." He said facing the ground. I moved closer to him and kissed his lips passionately. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes. "What was that for?" he questioned. "For helping me?" I said, he smiled and kissed me again. He reluctantly broke the kiss and stood up. He slipped something into my pocket and then undid my ties. He then retied them with some other form of string that looked identical to the bands I was already tied with. He bent down and whispered into my ear, "Just spread your wrists and ankles apart when you need to get away. And I love you." He said as he pulled his gun out of his pocket. Izzy opened the door and walked in. "What the h-" he was cut off as Ken shot his gun at Izzy, Izzy was hit and he fell to the floor. "Oh my goodness" I gasped at the motionless Izzy. "Don't get away yet when Ishida comes then do what I told you, he will nod his head." he whispered and ran out the door. I heard a few more gunshots fired and a loud scream but it wasn't from Ken. Soon the shots died down and Jyoe ran in. "What he didn't let you out?" he questioned sitting down on a chair. "No he said I would be killed if he let me go," I lied. Jyoe stood up and began circling me. "What?" I asked looking up at him. He bent down and began inspecting my ties. He picked up my hand and observed it. He then dropped it and returned to his chair. "He didn't tamper with your bands did he?" questioned Jyoe. "No," I lied once more. "Did you shoot him?" I asked looking Jyoe in the eye. "No he escaped out the door and my men missed him when they shot at him too bad I would have liked to have his gun." Explained Jyoe rolling over Izzy. He searched him until he pulled out his gun. He opened it up. "Loaded, good man Izzy." He crossed himself then put Izzy's gun in his own pocket. "Rest in Peace my friend, rest in peace." 

I smiled. Jyoe looked at me with a questioning look. "What?" he asked amused that I was actually smiling. "You respect those who have died I find that impressive." I smiled. "Is it a turn on for you?" questioned Jyoe moving closer to me. "Not that impressive," I spat at his egotistic ways. He scowled at me and turned to face the wall. "You're stupid you know that, all you had to do was love me and then you would have lived but now you'll never know how far in life you could have gone." He said angrily. "You force yourself on women, what kind of man does that make you? Everyone knows you cannot force love on someone it has to develop and it has too work both ways." I explained. "Matt and you didn't develop you fell in love the moment you saw him just like every other Ishida fan," he spat. "That's not true I resisted Matt at first I convinced myself I wasn't going to get into the street racing world again. I convinced myself that I was going to stay my daddy's little girl forever but people change and they grow up. I told myself that I didn't like Matt and that he was just like Michael, and I was right Matt is just like Michael only Matt is smarter and he appeals to me more." I explained. "He loves me more," I whispered.

Jyoe turned away he pulled out his gun and stared downcast at it. "They always told me Ishida would get to me, they always told me I was a sucker for peer pressure. They always told me I would hurt someone I love. They were right." He turned around to me. "Matt is outside Mimi and when he comes in you are going to die," he explained. I looked up. "As I told Izzy bring it on." 

Matt's POV

A loud door slam was heard and we all turned to see a man running out of the building. All of us reached for our guns. He ran straight towards us, shots were being fired off the roof and they were missing the guy by inches. He ran close to where we were hidden and then crept into the back alley where our cars were parked. He walked to where we were slowly and quietly. Blake held his gun up at him. "What do you want?" he asked. "Don't shoot I'm on your side." He explained raising his hands in the air. Blake didn't lower his gun. "What are you talking about you just came from inside there you're one of Jyoe's men." Spat Sora. "No I'm really not, well not anymore," he said pleadingly. Blake let his gun down. "What makes you think you're on our side?" I asked. "I can tell you anything you want to know about that building and what's going on inside the building," He explained. "What are you talking about?" I questioned. "Let me explain, I used to be Mimi's guard or the person who watches her. That was until I started to feel for her, Jyoe noticed this and sent me out and replaced me with Izzy. I snuck in while Izzy was out untied Mimi then retied her with easy to break bands. I also gave her a gun, she probably doesn't know she has that yet but she does. I then shot Izzy and escaped. Oh and another thing as soon as you step foot in the room where Mimi is, who ever is on guard will shoot her." Explained the guy. "What's your name?" I asked. "Ken," he breathed. "Do they know we're here?" I asked. "Yes," he answered. "Do they have traps set up for us?" I questioned. "No, I think they only want you inside, I'm pretty sure Jyoe wants a show down." Explained Ken. "I see," I turned to Blake to see him shaking his head left and right. "You're not going in there alone. Besides if any of us step out of our hiding spot the people on the roof will shoot at us," he explained. "I have a feeling that if Matt goes they won't shoot but if any of you follow they will," announced Ken. "Then you all have no choice but to stay," I said while walking out of our hiding spot, one shot was fired then I heard a few people yell hold your fire it's Ishida. Ken was right. My cell phone rang and I answered it. "Hello?" I questioned. "It's Ken, put your phone on vibrate so it doesn't ring when you're inside I'll guide you too the quickest root to Mimi," he explained. "Ok," I hung up the phone and set it to vibrate mode. I opened the front door and walked in. The whole place smelled of soap as if everything had been scrubbed clean. The walls and floor were pure white and at the end of the hall was a set of white double doors.

I felt my phone in my pocket and I picked it up and answered it. "Ok Ken so where do I go now?" I asked. "Are you at the double doors?" he asked. "Yeah do I go through them?" I questioned. " Yes then on the other side there should be more white doors at the end of the hallway. There will be three doors in total each one leads to a different hallway open the one to your right only, leave the other doors closed." He said. "Ok," I walked through the doors then through the door to the right it revealed a hallway full of doors with translucent windows on them. "Now which door?" I asked into the phone. "The first one to your left." He explained. "To my left," I said to myself and opened the door. It was an office with a desk a cabinet a plant and another white door. "Is she through the door in here?" I asked. "Yeah, but be careful. Jyoe won't shoot her until you're dead I know him he doesn't want to kill Mimi," explained Ken. I carefully opened the door it revealed a huge deep green storage room, the room could fit about six dump trucks in it, it was so big a tiny lamp hanging from the ceiling lit up a small part of the room where Mimi and Jyoe were. Everything else in the room was shadow. I saw Jyoe sitting on a chair and Mimi tied up to another chair parallel to him. He didn't turn around but he knew who was standing behind him. "Ishida so nice you could join us, Mimi and I were just talking about you." He exclaimed snapping his gun shut. "How nice, my friends and I were just talking about you," I said walking towards them. "Don't come to close Matt you don't want any accidents to happen do you?" he questioned raising his gun and aiming it at Mimi's head. I heard Ken whispering into the phone. "Nod your head!" he whispered sharply. I quickly nodded my head and Mimi did the same. Jyoe didn't notice but he stood up and began to walk towards me. I watched Mimi as her ankles and wrists spread apart and the ties broke. Jyoe turned around and breathed in sharply. "Don't move," I said quickly. "She and I both have guns which makes you surrounded," I explained. Mimi gave me a questioning look, I patted my jacket pocket and then she tilted her head to the right then did the same as I had done. She revealed a black gun. "You lied to me you said he didn't tamper with your bands," scowled Jyoe. "Ya like I would actually tell you the truth!" she shouted at him. "Why you little bitch!" he screamed. "What did you just call her?" I asked. "Oh you heard me," he said angrily as he turned to face me. "Shoot me Ishida, kill me now like I know you want to." He said watching my eyes narrow. I turned to Mimi she was looking at me too awaiting my decision. I picked up the phone and hung it up so the people outside couldn't listen. "Run," was all I said. "What?" asked Jyoe. "Run, to kill you wouldn't do me any good, as much as I want your head mounted on my wall I'm releasing you. The greatest punishment I can give you is to not let you die but let you live because you'll go on with your life realizing that Mimi was never yours and that she never will be. Knowing that she is with someone else will drive you insane and make me much happier than I would be if you were to die, that is the greatest punishment." I said watching the color drain from his face. Mimi ran over to me and I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Not so fast Ishida," smiled Jyoe satisfyingly, his color returned to his face and his shocked expression turned into a cocky grin. "Do you actually think I didn't know that Mimi was going to escape from her chair prison?" asked Jyoe. All of a sudden three men emerged from the shadows of the room. Each holding a gun in their hands a waiting for the moment they could use it. My mouth dropped, I think Mimi's did to but I wasn't sure because I was too afraid to look at her. I reached for the cell but a shot was fired and the phone fell to the floor in pieces. There were four of them and only two of us, no phone and no back up. My grip tightened around Mimi as she got closer to me. I could feel that she was scared too. She released me and moved forward towards Jyoe her eyes were releasing tears down the side of her cheeks. She placed her gun on the floor in front of her and raised her hands in the air. "Don't kill him," 

General POV: Outside

"I don't like how this is going he shouldn't have hung up his cell phone." Explained Ken. "What are you talking about he was about to kill Jyoe nothing could have gone wrong." Said Tai. "No you're wrong I know Jyoe he probably has men all around the room hidden. Besides it doesn't take this long to kill someone they would have been out by now," explained Ken as he pulled out his gun. "What about the men on the roof?" questioned Blake understanding what Ken was about to do. "We'll take them down," said a voice from behind the group. They all turned to see the rest of the gang standing ready to fight. "Good, better start picking them off then," said Blake. "You got it. Scatter!" said the guy as everyone ran to different parts of the alley where they could hide. Gun shots were heard then a few more until finally all the guns shots had been fired. Blake pointed a flashlight up to the roof no one was up there anymore except lifeless bodies. "Go!" yelled Ken as they all ran across into the building Ken led them towards the room where Mimi and Matt were. 

Mimi's POV

"Mimi what are you doing?" Matt asked as I leaned back to face him. "Saving your ass for once," I forced a smile and bit of a laugh through tears. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "It'll cost you more pain than anything Matt but I'm going to stay here if it means you can live," she smiled. "Don't do this!" Shouted Matt. "You're a stupid girl! If you do this Mimi you'll be more unhappy then me. You hate Jyoe!"

"It's true I do but I have no other choice than for you to die Matt and I just couldn't let that happen. If I die fine but if you die it's a different story," I replied to his pleadings. "Let her do what she want's Matt," explained Jyoe with a smile on his face. "Mimi listen to me Jyoe is going to kill me if you go with him or not and you're going to die anyway either way I don't think we're going to live through this," said Matt. Just as Matt said that the door burst open and the gang ran in. I ran to Matt and pulled him to the floor as gunshots went on above us. When they stopped Matt pulled me to my feet. "Is everyone all right?" questioned Ken. "Yeah we're fine," I said picking up the gun he had given me. I turned to see Jyoe laying motionless on the floor along with the other three. "You killed him," I gasped in horror. "Yeah what did you want us to do? Ask him to play nice?" asked Blake a little cruelly. I faced him and nodded biting my lip. "Let's go someone might report us," said Matt as we walked out of the room. We walked out to the back alley and got into Matt's car. He picked up his cell phone and called Blake. "Hey it's me, um Mimi and I are going to head back home alright?" asked Matt. "Ok see ya later bro." Replied Matt as he hung up the cell. "Don't you want to go and reclaim your title?" I questioned. He laughed. "The only person I want to race is Michael and until he gets out of the hospital I'm not racing anyone," said Matt as we drove towards my house. "Was all that trying to save my ass just you making a distraction?" Asked Matt. "Yeah," I replied.

**__**

~* Three weeks later *~ 

Matt's POV

I pulled up down the road from Mimi's house, she said she would tell her parents she's going to Sora's house and won't be back until late then she would sneak over to where I'm parked. Sora's Mom is cool she would lie for Mimi if it meant that much to Sora. I watched as a shadowed figure slowly made her way over to my car it opened the door and jumped in. "Go before they decide to walk me there!" she shouted as I sped down the road. "How are you?" I questioned looking at her nervous stares. "My father knows," she said as we drove towards the factory. "What makes you think that?" I asked. "He said no furiously when I told him I was going over to Sora's house. He had made up his mind about it until my mom stepped into the room and ordered him to let me go out." She explained. "I see, he probably doesn't know he just has a suspicion that's all," I smiled comfortingly. "I hope that's all it is," she said watching the road. When we pulled up to the crowded factory alley Michael was already pulled up to the starting line and Sora and Tai already had a mountain of bets. "Matt, you've got eighty thousand on you as for Michael he has three hundred thousand on him," explained Tai nervously. "This is all Jyoe's fault, I have to beat Michael," I ran to my car and jumped in then pulled up to the starting line. "Good luck Matt," said Michael with his car window rolled down. "Thanks you too," I smiled, I couldn't help but smile. Blake shot the gun in the air and we were off we sped down the road, I hit the NOS button and passed the line way before Michael did. "The Champ has returned!" Yelled Blake as he ran over to hug me. Mimi ran over to me and kissed me. She then broke it off and walked over to Michael who was by himself off in the distance. 

Mimi's POV

"You let him win didn't you?" I questioned looking at Michael. He raised his head and looked at me. He laughed. "I did, for you." He smiled. "What do you mean for me?" I asked. "No matter what I do Mimi you'll always be Matt's and I can't change that so the best way I can make you happy is to let it go, and to give him the title as my going away present," he smiled I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Michael broke it off and began to walk away he then stopped and turned around. "Mimi do me a favor and don't tell Matt?" He asked. "I won't," I smiled. "I love you," he shouted. I nodded and smiled then headed back towards Matt. Matt picked me up and spun me around. "So when do we get to get you in one of these cars, and let you street race?" He questioned.

**__**

~* ONE YEAR LATER *~

Mimi's POV

People always ask me why I street race, they ask me if it's an adrenaline rush, a hobby, my own way of getting high or do I just do it for kicks. Everyone has his or her own answer to this question except me. My answer is always the same…'I have no reply to your questions because to me street racing is just, down.'

The end!!!! What did you think? Please forgive me if my grammar sucked and sorry to all of you out there who are Jyoe and Izzy fans because for this story they were the bad guys. Also I'm considering writing a sequel please tell me in your reviews weather or not I should thanks!! ^_ Fuschia 


End file.
